All these Years
by Dreaming-Probie
Summary: What happens when Rachel discovers who her Mom really is? A bit AU. I know this summary sucks but the story is better! This is my first Fan Fiction so I hope you'll read and review! PUCKLEBERRY and SHELL- Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid...NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Smile though your heart is aching_

_Smile even though it's breaking_

_Light up your face with gladness_

_Hide every trace of sadness._

-Smile (Charlie Chaplin)

**AN- Disclaimer- I own nothing… sadly ** **enjoy! **

GLEE

-Rachel POV-

I hate this day. With a passion. Ever since I can remember, I have always hated this day. I would rather not be on Broadway than suffer through this day every year… Well, actually. I take that back… I think… Yes. Yes I do. I hate Mothers Day with a passion. Because I don't have one. I don't have a Mom, I mean. I don't even know if she's still alive. For all I know, she could be dead. I don't know how old she is, if she's pretty or ugly, Fat or skinny, or even if she's married and has other kids… I wish I could meet her. Even if I could just see her for a minute, that's all I want. All I've ever wanted.

Besides for my friends, the Glee kids, every refers to me as "Rachel, the one who doesn't have a Mom" or "Rachel, Finn Hudson's Girlfriend" or "Rachel, the Broadway diva". But that's not true. I do have a Mom… I just don't know who she is yet…

GLEE

-Quinn POV-

Today is Mother's day. To me, it's just really another normal day. My sister usually takes care of stuff. She gets Mom a present and says it's from the both of us. Walking to school with my Cheerleading outfit on and backpack slung over my shoulder, I look at my phone and see a text message from Rachel:

"_Tell ur Mom I said Happy Mother's Day"_

Oh, shit! I always forget that Rachel is always extra-extra sensitive and private than usual on this day. I know why. She's only told us Glee kids, and it's not what everyone thinks it is. I mean, it's so obvious that she is upset because she doesn't have a Mom, or knows who she is for that matter, but that's not the real reason as to why she is so upset every year on mother's day. Granted, that is part of the reason, but it's not all of it. The real reason is that on her 10th birthday, Rachel got a letter in the Mail from her Mom. The entire letter said to wait for Mother's Day. In exact words it said: "Wait for Mother's Day". That's all. No "I love you" or anything like that, but it was enough for Rachel. So every Mother's Day she waits for something to happen. I responded to the text saying:

"_kk. Will do. Hope ur ok"_

GLEE

-Shelby POV-

I saw her. Finally, after all those years, I saw her. She was walking to school. She was so beautiful. She looks exactly like a mini-me. I don't think she saw me. Even if she did, how would she know that this random lady on the street was her Mom? The chances of that are one in a million. But that's the problem. My Rachel _is _one in a million.

GLEE

-Will POV-

"That's her". I said to a teary Shelby. "I know. Thank you, Will". "For what?" I asked. "For this, for showing me my daughter." I turned around to look at her. There were fast tears falling from her face onto the hard sidewalk beneath us. "Thank you Will." She said turning around to look at me. "You're welcome" I replied "That's what friends are for, right?" "No, Will", she said turning to me "I want to be more than friends." I was speechless. This was the moment I had been waiting for! Then, all of a sudden her phone rang. The familiar tunes of _Defying Gravity_ rose up to our ears from her phone. It sounded familiar. The song being a ringtone, I mean. I tried to remember where I heard it. I couldn't. "Hello?" Shelby said into the phone. "Damn." She said looking up "I have to go. One of my students has strep throat." "Goodbye, Will" She said kissing me on the cheek. "Goodbye Shelbs." I said using the nickname I have for her. "Will," she said sternly "Just because we're dating doesn't give you the right to call me that! I have a rep to maintain!" She said walking to her car. I started my walk into the school. Boy, I love that woman, I thought to myself. Then it hit me. I remembered where I heard _Defying Gravity_ before. It was Rachel's ringtone. Like Mother like Daughter.

GLEE

-Rachel POV-

This day just keeps on getting weirder and weirder. First this morning, when I woke up, my Dads made me my favorite breakfast, Hash Browns and Toast and Jelly. And they NEVER make that for me! Just on my birthday! I didn't even realize it was Mothers Day until I got that text from Quinn! Well, I would have found out sooner or later. Anyways, the weirdest part was when I was putting my new iPhone away after looking at Quinn's text, I had to turn around to try and open up my backpack zipper and when I turned back, I could have sworn I saw a woman looking at me. Oh, well. I thought to myself. She must have noticed me from one of my various concerts. I was going to go up to her to say hello, but then I looked at my watch and realized I really must be going to reach school before anyone else in order to preserve my hair and clothes from slushy facials since I forgot to bring an extra pair of clothes. So I didn't go and talk to her but she continued looking at me. The weirdest thing was, when I took out my mirror to look at my hair, I could just barely see the woman in the background. She kinda looked like me though. I mean, her hair color was the same as mine and so was her skin tone. I got a bit freaked out so I started walking back towards school.

As soon as I was about to step into school, I heard my ringtone, _Defying Gravity_. I put my backpack down on the floor in order to take my phone out, but my phone wasn't ringing, yet I still heard the song. "That's weird" I thought to myself. "No one else even knows this song." The students of WMHS sans Glee club, of course, are very musically disabled. I turned around to see if it was someone behind me and all I saw was a very giddy Mr. Schue talking to a woman who I swore was the same one who was just staring at me. My mind is probably just playing tricks on me though. I was up late last night thinking about my letter from my Mom.

GLEE

-Will POV-

_Can u do me a favor? 3- xo S_

I looked at the message from Shelby on my phone screen.

_Of course Shelbs: p xo_

_Great _

_So, what is it?_

_U know the tape I gave u last night?_

_Ya, why?_

_Give it to Rachel_

Wow, I defiantly didn't see that coming! The tape she gave me last night was just a recording of her singing _I Dreamed a Dream_… but I guess, I mean, what harm can it do?

_Sure babe. I'll give it to her during Glee, nxt period._

_K thx luv u_

_U 2_

Wow… Am I lucky or what?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, not me**

**AN- Since school's started again, I don't know how frequently I'll be able to update this, but I'll do my best to get at least one chapter per weekend. **

_A chair is still a chair. _

_Even when there's no one sitting there_

_But a chair is not a house_

_And a house is not a home_

_When there's no one there to hold you tight_

_And no one there you can kiss good night. _

- A House is not a Home

-Rachel POV-

Walking into the Choir room today, what I saw was definitely not what I expected. The second I walked in, all the conversations stopped and all the Girls walked up to me and gave me huge bear hugs! I mean, sure, we're all really close and everything, but, we don't usually do this kind of stuff. After they went and sat down, all the boys came and gave me pats on the back and I receive a kiss from Finn who then proceeded to lead me back to my seat. As soon as I sat down, everyone went back to their previous conversations and arguments, but they were all still casting glances at me. I was racking my brain trying to think of why they would all be acting so strange, and then it painfully dawned on me again. It's Mother's day and they all want to make sure I'm doing OK. A few minutes later, Mr. Schue walked in

"Alright Guys! Let's get to work! So, to prepare for regional's, I got some videos of past performances that I thought we could watch in order to get a better look at what we're up against." Then Mr. Schue proceeded to pull the projecter screen down, turning on the projecter, and starting the tapes, he walked out of the room.

GLEE

-Will POV-

I started the videos and left the room. I went into my office to start grading some of the Spanish Pop Quiz's that I gave to my freshman class last period. It still amazes me to see how stupid some of these kids are. I finished grading with only 3 people not failing. I looked out of my window to see how the kids were reacting to the videos. Rachel was intensively talking notes and everyone else was staring intently at the projector screen. All of a sudden, the peace in the room was broken by the bell ringing signaling the end of the period and the end of the day. Everyone gathered their stuff and started walking out of the room. I suddenly remembered the tape Shelby gave me and quickly ran to catch Rachel.

"Rachel!" I called to get her attention. "Yes, Mr. Schue?" "Um, Rachel, this is for you" I said handing her the tape. "Oh, okay." She said. "I've gotta dash, Mr. Schue. Thanks for the tape."

GLEE

-Shelby POV-

"_Hello?" _I said into the phone.

"_Hi, it's Will."_

"_Oh, Hey Will. Did you give her the tape?"_

"_Ya I did, but listen, are you sure you wanted to do this?"_

"_Yes. Yes, yes I do, Will. I want my daughter to come to me."_

"_Ok, Shelbs. I-I, I guess I'm just not so sure about how she's going to react about this. And what if she can't figure out who it's from-"_

"_-Will, once she hears it, she won't be able to sleep, or eat, she won't be at peace until she finds out who it is and once she finds out who her mom is, and that it's me, then everything will fall into place."_

"_OK, Shelby. Love you. See you at Breadsticks, 7 pm, right?"_

"_Definitely, Will. I'll be there. Love you too."_

Oh, great. Now I need to find something to wear for our date…

GLEE

-Rachel POV-

This is weird. Why would Mr. Schue give me a tape? Is it a recording of us at sectionals or something?

"Rachel, I have to go for a Football meeting, so I can't exactly meet you after school today."

"That's fine, Finn. Really, it's no problem" I said seeing the look in his eyes.

"Are you sure, Rach? 'Cause I can tell Coach I won't be able to make it."

"No, really Finn" I said going up and leaning on his chest, they way I know he loves "I'm fine. I'll just go home and do my weekend homework."

"Ok, Rach." He said. Then with a quick peck on the lips, he was gone.

Walking home that day, I had a lot of time to think. Mostly I thought about the performances we just saw in Glee club, but the closer I got to home, the more I started thinking about the tape Mr. Schue gave me. I decided to go home and listen to it. Right before I reached home, I saw a little girl and her Mom walk by. The Mom was swinging and hugging the Girl who was shrieking with laughter and joy. I realized then, now more than ever, that I want a Mom. I need one. And more than anything, I just wish I knew who she was.

As soon as I got home though, there was a note on the kitchen counter from my dad's that said:

_Rachie,_

_We've gone out for dinner with some co-workers. Salad's in the fridge and there's money in the drawer if you want to order something or get a little present! Enjoy your night; we'll be home by midnight, latest. _

_Xo- Dad and Daddy_

Well, I guess I'm alone for the night. All alone in my house… I wish I had a Mom to talk to, or someone that would make me feel more like I'm living in a home, not a house. Don't get me wrong! I love my Dads, but sometimes… I guess a girl just needs her mom.

I went upstairs and put in _Funny Girl_ into my DVD player (a gift from my Dad's from winning sectionals). I sat down on my backpack, and I realized that I hadn't listened to the tape yet. So I got up and went to put it into the CD player and I was about to press the play button when…

**TBC**


	3. Breadsticks

**Disclaimer- Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me.**

**AN- If you're just starting to read this story, you might want to look at the previous chapter because this is a continuation of that.**

**This chapter is a little AU-ish, btw**

**Thanks so much to everyone for all the story alerts, favorites, and author alerts! Special thanks to Ashley 218 who's reviewed every chapter and given me lots of new hints! Thank you!**

**Oh, and when you're done reading… There's a little button down there, if you could just press it and send me a review, it might help me write faster! ;)**

_What a girl wants_

_What a girl needs_

_Whatever keeps me in your arms_

-I'm not really sure what song this is, but it's the song Rachel sang while Puck was playing the guitar in _Mashup_.

GLEE

-Rachel POV-

I was about to press the play button when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and it said "Finn Hudson" quickly answering the phone, I heard Finn's voice come into my ear through the speakers.

"_Hey, Rach"_

"_Hi, Finn. What's up? How was the football meeting?"_

"_Oh, it was fine. We finished early and I was wondering if you wanted to go to Breadsticks, say 7ish?"_

"_Sounds great!"_

"_Awesome, I'll come pick you up at 6:45"_

"_Ok, thanks Finn. I love you"_

"_Love you too, Rach."_

Well, I guess the tape can wait for later.

GLEE

-Shelby POV-

I wonder what she's doing now. I mean, I know that she's in High School, and it's a Friday night, so she's probably out on a date with some boy… I wish I was there to tell her to be careful and to make sure the boy was nice. Maybe I'll ask Will more about Rachel on our date tonight.  
I have to say, Will asking me out might have just been one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I mean, I guess it all started a few months ago when we met at sectionals. I know that I'm the rival coach, but when I saw him there, I thought he was just about the cutest thing. Next thing I know, he's asked me out to go see a local revival of _Wicked_, which I SO love and then I guess it all fell into place after that.  
I hadn't really thought about Rachel a lot before Will asked me out. I mean, don't get me wrong. I thought about her every day and asked myself the same questions over and over again about if I did the right thing, and where she is, and how she's doing. I remember the night that we went to go see _Wicked_. Will said he had free tickets to see the show.

_FLASHBACK_

Once we got there, he told me why he had the free tickets; one of his Glee Club students was playing Elphaba. As soon as I heard the first notes belted out of her song, I immediately turned to Will and said:

"Will, who is that?"

"Well, Shelby, it's Elphaba."

"No, Will, I know that, but who is playing her?"

"Oh, actually that's my Glee Club student I was telling you about. She's our Female lead."

"What's her name" I asked cautiously. This couldn't be my daughter could it? No, that's impossible. "Keep it together, Shelby. No wishful thinking.

"Her name is Rachel."

"Rachel?"I said with disbelief, sadness, and hope in my voice. "As in Rachel Berry?"

Will turned to look at me, confusion evident on his face "Yes… how do you know?"

"Will, I think we need to go, I need to explain some things to you. "

"Well, alright. The show's over anyways, let me just go tell Rachel she did a great job."  
"No, Will! We can't! I'm sorry, but I can't" I finished in a whisper.

Will, being the amazing person he is, then proceeded to lead me out the auditorium through the back door and quickly lead me away before any of the cast members or their families recognized us.

_END FLASHBACK_

My phone rang suddenly ending my flashback. I picked up the phone and it was one of my students from Vocal Adrenaline asking me about how long our practices were going to end at the following week. I was feeling hopeful and told him that it would end at 5 pm. Then I hung up on him before I could ask him again.

I looked at the clock and realized I had 20 minutes until Will came and I had absolutely no idea what to wear. I wish I had a daughter to help me out…

"Keep your cool, Shelby. Remember, she has a better life then you could have given her." I kept on silently reminding myself as I was putting an outfit together, but in the back of my mind, I was saying to myself "Really, is she really?"

GLEE

-Rachel POV-

Great, I have a date with Finn and I don't know what to wear. I wish I had a mom to tell me what looks good and what doesn't. It's funny though, when people ask me what I miss about not having a mom, I usually tell them something along the lines of this:

"Well, I can't really miss something that I never had, but I suppose I did once upon a time. I miss the small things; you know, like someone to tuck me in at night, help me with boy troubles, or someone to hug when I get sad and scared."

My Dads are there, but since everyone is already against Gay marriage, they want us to seem like a model family. If you feel really upset, keep it to yourself. Sure, they help me though things once in a while, but it's nothing a Mother, no, a Mom couldn't do better.

I finally found an outfit to wear and was putting on the finishing touches when the doorbell rang. My Dads were out of town so I ran downstairs, checking in the peephole first to make sure it was Finn, and then I opened the door and was less than a second later pinned to the wall for a hello kiss from my love. Once we parted for air, we walked out to his car and started the drive to Breadsticks.

GLEE

-Will POV-

I rang the doorbell and not even a minute later, it was opened to reveal Shelby- MY Shelby- looking absolutely stunning, so stunning in fact, that I had to pin her to the wall for a kiss, which soon lead to the couch. When we had finally finished, I picked her up bridal style and walked to my car and put her down.

Once we arrived at Breadsticks, we walked in to find it packed. We put in a reservation for a table for 2 and sat down to wait our turn. We were at our table 10 minutes later, just as a table in front of us (the one I could see, but Shelby couldn't) cleared out. We ordered our food and as soon as the waiter left, a younger couple sat down in the table in front of us. I could only see the boy who was looking at his menu. A couple minutes later, he looked up and I realized that it was Finn! He didn't notice I was there; probably because it was very crowded and Shelby and I were sitting in a corner area.

Our food came and while we were eating, Shelby started asking me questions about Rachel:

"Will," She said getting straight to the point "What's she like?"

"She has all the best of you" I responded "She's strong willed, smart, sweet, very talented, beautiful…" I paused.

"Keep going" She said, encouraging me with a smile.

"But she's not strong like you" I said. "She's soft and tiny. She's sensitive, but when she gets hurt, she holds it all in. She doesn't have anyone to talk to. She's independent, but she's sweet. She needs someone, Shelby." I said finally looking up at her. Her eyes were glistening over with tears.

"I," She said, trying to find the right words to say. "I-I didn't know. I always thought she was strong and let nothing hurt her."

"She makes herself seem that way." I said, trying to be careful with my words. "But, she's just a girl. She says she just wants a Mother, but truth be told, she needs one. She needs you Shelby. I don't understand why you can't just go up and introduce yourself."

GLEE

-Shelby POV-

I'm shocked. I can't process what I'm hearing. I'm trying to find the words to answer Will's question, but I just can't.

"I need some air. I just need a minute" I said.

"Sure, Shelbs. Take your time."

"I love you, Will." I said it, and I meant it.

"I love you too, Shelby." He said with a kiss.

I quickly walked out of the room and went outside.

GLEE

-Finn POV-

"Rach, do you honestly know how much I love you?" I said in the middle of our dinner.

She looked up from her spaghetti and said to me "Finn, I couldn't have asked for a more loving boyfriend. Thank you so much for loving me the way you do." She said taking my hand. "You know Finn," she said continuing, "My Dads are out of town for the next week.

"What a funny coincidence" I said, "My house will be empty for the next week too." I said with a mischievous smile.

Rachel went back to eating her pasta and I was looking at her when suddenly I realized that I saw Mr. Schue at the back of another table.  
"Hey Rach," I said stopping her mid-twirl "I think I see Mr. Schue over there" She turned around and started nodding.

"Yes, Finn. I think you're right! Let's go and say Hello!"

We got up and started walking towards his table.

"Hey Mr. Schue!" Rachel said,

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" He sounded vaguely surprised. "We're just here for dinner. Same as you I suppose" Eveying the unfinished food next to him.

"Well, we'd better get going. Nice seeing you Mr. Schue" Said Rachel elbowing me and sliding her hand up my back. I got the message loud and clear. "Ya, Mr. Schue. Have fun!" I said.

"Bye, Finn. Bye Rachel" He said.

"By Mr. Schue!" We responded.

GLEE

-Shelby POV-

"Bye Rachel." I heard Will say. I quickly turned around and saw a petite girl with brown hair walk past me. I turned to Will and said

"Was that?"

"Rachel," He said. "Yes it was"

"Oh Will," I said suddenly taking my seat.

"Shelby," he said. "I have a proposal for you."

"Will! We've only been dating for a month!"

"No, no!" He said laughing. "I meant a suggestion."

"Oh," I said, suddenly turning Red.

"Do you want to come teach Glee club with me next Saturday?"

"Will," I said taken aback by surprise. "I would love to. Would I meet Rachel then?"

"Yes, you probably would, if you are ready."

"Yes, Will. I think I'm ready."

**AN- That was 1,733 words, FYI. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!  
Thanks so much to everyone who story alerted and special thanks to Ashley 281 for reviewing! (:**

**Until next time,**

**Internationalgleek786**

**Ps: If you have any ideas, PM or send me a review I would love to hear from you! :D **

**Thanks!**


	4. The Gold Star Necklace

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee**

**A/N- Thank you so much to angie123reader, Ashley218, marinka4, and romcat, for reviewing my story so far! This chapter is dedicated to you guys!**

**Thanks also to all of you who have favorite and story alerted!**

_What do you say to taking chances? _

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below _

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay_

_What do you say?_

-What do you say (Celine Dion, Covered by Glee Cast)

-Rachel POV-

After we said bye to Mr. Schue, Finn and I went to the park to watch a movie on the lawn. They were playing _Aquamarine_. No musical significance, and a bit childish, but Finn had a tent in the back of his trunk, which we set up on top of the trunk, and well, to sum it up, we had an amazing time, if you know what I mean!

After that Finn dropped me home and drove away from my house, I walked in to find a note taped to the fridge:

_Rachie,_

_We've left for our business trip. We will be back in a week or so. Call every day. There's money in the drawer for anything you want. _

_Love,_

_Dad and Daddy_

Oh, yeah. Now I remember. My fathers told me that they'd be away for a week or so. I guess I could have asked Finn to stay… That's OK. I'll just look at my old baby stuff. I've actually wanted to do that for a while. I walked downstairs to the basement where all the old baby stuff was. After looking around for a while, I gave up on looking for something interesting and not dusty. I was walking back upstairs, when I found a picture album sitting on the steps of the basement. I guess someone dropped it. I walked up to my room to take a closer look at it. I sat on my bed and picked up the album slowly as to not mess anything up. I opened it and a photo came out of the casing. It was a sonogram. On the bottom it said: _Rachel Barbra Berry, 1 Month old._

"Wow" I thought to myself, "I was so cute!"

I turned the page after that and there was a picture of a pregnant woman standing with my Daddy. It looked as if they were in front of our fireplace.

"Oh my Gosh," I said out loud all of a sudden. "Is this my Mom?"  
I kept on flipping through the pages of the album. There were a bunch of pictures of this same woman. I still don't know if she's my Mom, though. I mean, for all I know, she could be one of my dad's cousins or co-workers….or something… At the end of the book, there was that same woman, and she was holding a baby in her hands. I started fingering the gold star necklace that I had on my neck. I've had that necklace since the day I was born. As I looked at that last picture of that woman and the baby, I saw my same gold star on that baby's neck and a replica on the woman. Yes, I finally realized. This is my Mom.

I quickly picked up the phone and hit #5 on speed dial.

"Quinn." I said into the phone quickly. "I-I need you. Now, please. I think I found out who my Mom is."

GLEE- The next morning

-Shelby POV-

I fingered the Gold Star necklace that I was wearing. I've had this necklace since forever. I gave Rachel one too. I wonder if she wears it, or if she even knows who it's from. My necklace has turned into a good luck charm for me. I guess that's why I'm wearing it for my interview at McKinley High today. Will said they had a job open, and well, I guess, I don't want Vocal Adrenaline anymore. Besides, the kids want to teach themselves, and the principal is OK with that, so I'm finished there.

5 Minutes later, I pulled up into the McKinley Parking Lot for my interview with Principal Figgins.

"Hello, Ms. Corcoran, please take a seat," Said Principal Figgins as I sat down into one of the chairs behind his desk waiting for him to say something else.

"As Mr. Schuster has probably told you, we have a position here at McKinley open, and I have heard that you are interested. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Principal Figgins, it is."

"Wonderful! I have looked at your resume and you seem well rounded for the job!"

"What exactly would my job be?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well, you would be our English teacher, seeing as our current one has been fired due to her behavior towards certain students."

"Alright…" I slowly replied.

"So!" Principal Figgins energetically said "Are you interested in the position?"

After thinking for a while "Yes" I responded "I am fully interested in the position." I was also excited about the fact that Will had said I could help him coach Glee Club.

"Now Ms. Corcoran," Principal Figgins said "I am aware that you were an English teacher at Carmel High and that you also coached their Glee Club. Mr. Schuster has requested that you come and help him with Glee club sometimes and I would pay you extra, just as I pay him extra. Would you be willing to do that?"

"Of course!" I responded overjoyed. "I would love to!"

"Great!" He said. "You will start Monday!"

**A/N: I know that it takes a little bit to review a story, but I would REALLY, REALLY, REALLY appreciate it if you guys could just review or send me a message about any ideas, song titles, rotten tomatoes, or just a message saying what you thought, I would really appreciate it. Can we try for 2 more reviews before I post the next chapter? Thanks as always! I hope you liked it! :]**


	5. Engilsh

**A/N 1- Sorry it took me so long! I was on vacation, then I my laptop got a virus, so then I had to re-write the chapter, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**A/N 2- Review replies for Chapter 4:**

**Ashley218- Thank you so much! For everything! I'll try to make it a little longer this time; I guess I was just having a writer's block! Lol**

**Romcat- Thanks so much! Like I said, it will definitely be longer this time! (:**

**AliceCullenForever101- Thank you! Haha, I think I smell it too: P**

**Smartypink291- Thank you!**

**Dancinthrulife67- Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the rest of it!**

**Angie123reader- Thank you so much! If you have any ideas or suggestions, let me know!**

**Gleek-A-Zoid- Thank you! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!**

**IluvMarkSaling- Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing!**

_I keep my distance but you still catch my heart,_

_Tell me baby, do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me._

_-__**Last Christmas, Glee Cast Edition**_

-Quinn POV-

"What?" I said to Rachel. "Did you just call me to tell me that you know who your _MOM_ is?"

"Yes, Quinn!" She said, crying

"Ok, Rach, don't cry, OK. Do you want me to call Finn?"

"No, Quinn. I just need you. I need my best friend." Well, she had me at that. I was going to be there for my best friend if she needed me.

"Ok, Rach. Just go get a glass of water and I'll be there in 20 minutes." She hung up and I jumped off my bed and ran towards the door.

As I got in the car, I started thinking about Rachel and I. I mean, we've been friends since, like, the 1st grade! In Elementary and Middle School, we were basically like twins! Now that we're in High School, though, things have changed. I became head cheerleader, and she became, well, no one. Ever since the Glee club formed, though, she's had a place that she belongs. Glee club is just amazing for everyone. No one gets teased, and what's good about having a range of people from the social ladder is that the so called 'losers' get protected by us, "Popular Kids" and we don't get teased. It works out well, and when people see us coming down the halls, they part like the red sea… or at least they do when one of the "popular kids" are around…

I got to Rachel's house and I opened the door.

"Rachel?" I called. There was no answer.

"Rach?" I tried again.

"Up here, Quinny" Said a weak voice. God, I hate it when she calls me Quinny, but I hate seeing her cry more. I walked up the stairs to her room and opened the door with the gold stars on it.

"Hey there, Rachie." I said using her childhood nickname.

"H-hi…" she feebly responded. This is when I knew she was really upset because she always gives me a _huge_ lecture whenever I call her Rachie.

"How are you?" I asked after a while.

"I, I don't really know. I mean. I don't know _what_ to feel." Well, this is something new, Rachel always knows exactly what's going on and how to react to it.

"Well, what should we do?" I said after a while.

"I don't know…" She said after thinking about it. "Actually, I would like to know what her name is." Rachel finally decided.

"OK, well, what do you know about her anyways?"

"Umm… I just have a picture of her, and it's from the day I was born. I mean, for all we know, she could have had plastic surgery, or gained like 3,000 pounds or-"

"Rachel!" I said cutting her off. "Calm down!"

"Oh, right, sorry." She said with a sheepish grin, and that's when I knew she was OK. We sat together and talked for a long time. We were about to go on the internet and look at random things, but then I saw the time. It was almost 9 pm. I knew I had to get home to finish my English homework for tomorrow since we were going to have a new teacher. I told Rachel this and she agreed that I should go home and do it. Just as I was walking out the door, she called me back and said:

"Q, wait."

"Yeah?" I said.

"Here" She said handing me a picture to look at. "It's my mom." She whispered.

"Rachel," I started "She looks just like you." I looked up and received a thousand-watt-smile. I walked out the door in full joy.

-Rachel POV-

I walked into school the next morning and met Quinn at our lockers.

"Hey Quinn!" I said!

"Hey Rach!" She responded. "Ready for English first block? It's the new teacher today, remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" I said. I had totally forgotten about it. "I hope she's nice, like Miss. Holiday."

"You actually liked her? I thought you hated her?" Quinn said caught off guard.

"Ya, I did!" I said. "I just was having a bad day that day!" I said defensively just as the bell rang. We both grabbed our books and walked to class.

GLEE

-Still Rachel POV-

We walked into class and sat down in our assigned seat chart that was outside the door. Quinn and I were right next to each other on the left side of the middle row. We came and sat in our seats where we saw two notebooks and a reading book on the table. I looked at the book which happened to be _Les Miserables_, one of my favorite Broadway shows! I showed it to Quinn who gave me her nod of approval. I looked up to see the teacher looking at us with a smile equal to the one on my face. I knew right from this moment that English was now my top favorite class-well, besides for Glee obviously.

-Shelby POV-

Oh, my gosh! As soon as I saw the Girl smile, I knew that that girl sitting in the seat next to the blond cheerleader, who I noticed from Sectionals was indeed, my Rachel. My Daughter! Will had said they were best friends and had been since like the 1st grade or something. I double checked my seating chart to make sure it was here, and there it said, in bold, bright, letters: RACHEL BARBRA BERRY. All too soon, the rest of the Class walked in.

"Alright, students," I began "My name is Miss. Corcoran, and I will be your new English Teacher. We are going to start of this class by having each one of you write me about 1 ½ to 2 pages about different forms of literature and what you know about them." As soon as I said this, I looked up to see Rachel already quickly scribbling down on her paper. "Your time starts now and you have until the end of class. I will select two or three students whose papers were the best to come up and read them. If they do so, then they will receive extra credit." At the mention of Extra Credit, everyone's eyes lit up and they all quickly started scribbling on their papers with motivation.

As soon as the bell rang, all of the students gathered their things and handed me their papers. "Make sure to read the first 20 pages of your book!" I shouted after them. After the mob of students left, I looked up to see Quinn standing up walking over to hand me her paper. After she did, she stood at the door, waiting for Rachel, I presumed, who was getting something out of her bag. I looked down to organize the papers, and saw a paper slip into my hands. I looked up to see a smiling Rachel looking at me and she said

"Thank you Miss. Corcoran." Rachel said to me "I'll see you at Glee Club then." She said with a thousand-watt smile on her face.

A nod and a smile was all I could manage right now. I was trying to hold in the tears that were brimming over my eyes. Rachel and Quinn took each other's hands and walked out of my class. I looked down to see what Rachel had put on her paper and on the top, right next to her name, was a small Gold Star Sticker. I knew exactly what she meant by that. It was a metaphor. It's also exactly what I did at her age, and what I still do. As soon as I saw that star, all the tears started falling. "My Baby Girl…My Baby Girl…" I just kept on repeating those words to myself and that alone, was magic to my ears.

-Will POV-

Shelby walked into my office right before Glee was about to start.

"Hi, Will" She softly said.

"Hey, Shelby…" I said "Did you see her, Rachel, I mean"

"Ya, I-I did" She said, a smile creeping upon her face

"So, how did it feel, seeing her for the first time?" I curiously asked.

"Honestly, Will, it wasn't the first"

"What?" I said shocked.

"Well, I saw her at the hospital when she was born, just for a second, when she was getting cleaned off, she turned her heads through all those nurses, and she looked at me, **(AN: Theatricallity) **but that wasn't the only time. I've seen Glimpses of her throughout the years." She said, looking up at me.

I looked at the clock and realized we still had time. "Glimpses?" I asked.

-TBC-

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long for the update! Is it too much to ask for 5 more reviews before the next chapter? Thanks again for all the reviews, likes, and favorites! It really means a lot…**

**Oh, and I saw it on another fanfic, but I like it: If you do end up using any of my ideas, storylines, or characters (that Fox doesn't own) could you please credit me for them. Thank you! **

**A special thanks to everyone who has been with this story since the beginning. If you have any other story or chapter Ideas, let me know! **

'**Till then!**

**Internationalgleek786**


	6. Glimpses

**A/N1: This is all in Shelby's POV, Enjoy!**

_The dog days are over__  
__The dog days are gone__  
__Can you hear the horses__  
__'Cause here they come_

_-Dog Days Are Over, Glee cast_

"Glimpses?" Will questioned.

"Yes, Will. I've seen Glimpses of her throughout the years." I softly began. "And now that she's my student, I can at least see her and make sure she's doing OK, even if I can't contact her outside of school. Will, my dog days of not knowing who she is are over." I ended with a little smile on my face.

"What do you mean?" Will asked, still looking confused.

"I mean, Will. That I've seen glimpses of her at different places and different times throughout the years." I said, losing my patience.

"OK…" Will slowly said, "Like what?"

"Like when she was 3 months old. It was one of her first Dance Recitals." I started, a smile beginning to come upon my face.

"Wait," Will said, "I thought there was a contract that banned you from seeing her."

"There is, but it says I can't intentionally contact her. I didn't mean to go to the recital, but I-I was in so much pain, Will. It had only been 3 months since I had given birth to my baby girl, and I just couldn't get my mind off her. I was at my neighbor's house, and she was working at the theater that Rachel was performing at, and she had 2 tickets. Neither of us knew that Rachel would be in that competition! She had told me that it was an old-people's choir, so I agreed to go. When we got there and sat down and the curtains opened, we realized that it was a Dancing Competition for Children 3-5 months old. I didn't think about if Rachel was going to be in there or not. We just let the show go on. I had to leave to go to the bathroom and I missed the last couple of performances. I later realized that Rachel was in those last performances. When I got back, they had the winners standing on a podium. She was right there, even before they called her name, I knew that it was her. I knew that it was my baby. She was sweet, beautiful, and just…perfect. She was me. She looked exactly like me, and I know that other people thought so too, because when we were leaving, one mother came up to me and said "Your daughter did a great job. Only 3 month's old and won first place! Congratulations!" That was the first Glimpse I had of her. After that…I saw her in New York City…" I trailed off looking at Will to see his reaction. He was looking at me. His eyes were a mixture of confusion, love, and something else I just couldn't decipher.

"Shelby," he finally said after he snapped out of his trance to see me looking at him. "Did Rachel ever see you?"

"Well, Will" I replied "that's the part I'm getting to."

"Will, she has my autograph."

"What?" Said a stunned Will. "Does she even know that it's from you?"

"No. Her Fathers didn't even know it was me." I quietly answered.

"How could they not know, Shelby?" Will softly asked.

"Because I was green."

"You were what?" Will said looking confused and a little bit disgusted.

"Green. I was Elphaba, Will."

"Oh…" Will said, blushing. "I get it now." He started to laugh and soon we both had wide grins on our faces and were trying to hold back laughter.

"OK," Will said, trying to regain back his composure. "So how did you know it was her?"

"Well, after my performance, I was out at the back door signing autographs." I said looking up to see if he was listening. He was.

"After a while, two men with a little girl who was about 8 or 9 years old in-between them walked up to us-all of the cast members were signing autographs- and started getting autographs from everybody. When they came to me, it was just the little girl, she had a gold star necklace on, just like the one I have-"

Will interrupted me "-That could have just been a coincidence, Shelby."

"Really, Will" I said challenging him "Two Gay Dads, a little girl who was about 8 or 9, which was how old Rachel would have been? And, to top it all off, she said her name was Rachel."

"OK, fine." Will finally admitted.

"Thank you." I said. "May I finish my story?"

"Yes, please do." Will said with a tone of urgency in his voice.

"OK, well, as I was saying, she came up to me and asked for my autograph. We all still had our make-up on, so my face was all green. As I took her playbill, her Dad's came up behind her and started praising my singing. I took the playbill and the Sharpie and asked Rachel 'what's your name, sweetie?' Rachel, she responded. It seemed as if time slowed down… She then started rambling on and on about how she was going to be just like me when she grows up. She even told me that she sang _Defying Gravity_ a lot at home too. She wanted to sing it for me, but her Fathers said they had to go. I gave her back the playbill and she gave me a hug then ran to join her Fathers…" I stopped. The tears were coming.

"Oh, Shelby…" Will softly said. The tears were falling, but with the help of Will's tissue, they stopped. "I'm so sorry, Shelb" That was the first time he called me that. I had a mini panic-attack inside. Did he love me? The bell suddenly rang, ending my thoughts.

"Well," Will said getting up. "Looks like it's time for Glee!"

He must have seen me looking a bit nervous or something because he came and gave me a hug saying "Don't worry Shelb" eep! He said it again! "They'll love ya!" Let's go. I reluctantly followed and entered the Choir room with him. The Bell rang again and the Students started filing in.

**A/N2: Review Replies**

**Citroentje94: Thank you so much! Hopefully I'll have them reconnect in the next chapter, but Rachel might not know it. Let me know If you have any ideas! Thanks for reading! :D**

**Kalyxia: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**IluvMarkSalling: Thank you so much! I know there wasn't Quinn in this chapter, but she will make an appearance next time (: Thanks for reading!**

**Romcat: Thanks! This was all in Shelby's POV, so I hope it was a little easier for you! :D Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Fanzel: Thank you! Do you have any songs in mind? Just PM me or leave a review! Thanks :D**

**A/N3: Thanks to everyone for reading my story so far! If you have any story or song Ideas/Suggestions, just leave me a review or PM me and I'll see what I can do! **

**Hated it? Loved it? Liked it? Let me know…There's a little blue button there that likes to be pressed! (:**

**This is un-beta-ed so, sorry for any mistakes or errors. I'm only human! (:**

**Happy New Years to everyone! Hope to get the next chapter up by next weekend! Thanks again!**

**~internationalgleek786**


	7. Firework

**A/N 1: I think I'm going to stop putting the songs on top, since it's getting hard to find ones, but if you guys have any suggestions or requests, I'll put those up!**

**This is all from Rachel's POV. Enjoy!**

Walking into Glee, I had one of those gut feelings that something was going to be different today. See, I have often told people that I have a sixth-sense. Which is true, and now that I look back on this Glee session, I have confirmed that I have a sixth-sense. I walked in busy talking to Quinn. She was saying something about who the new Glee Director would be.

"Rachel?" Quinn said in an accusing tone.

"Huh?" I said, quickly snapping out of it.

"I said, who do you think it's going to be?"

"What?" I said, confused.

"I said," Quinn started repeating slowly "Who do you think the new Glee director's going to be?"

"Um, I dunno…" I quietly said.

"Well, I guess it's time to find out!" Said Artie quietly

Mr. Schue walked into the room and quickly made an announcement. "OK, Guys! We have a new co-director today; please help me in welcoming the new English teacher… Ms. Corcoran!"

We all clapped, a bit surprised at Mr. Schuster's peppiness.

Ms. Corcoran walked in with a smile on her face, though, from my extensive years of training in the arts, I knew that it was a little forced, so I just assumed it was because she was nervous. "Hello, everyone," She began "my name is Ms. Corcoran, and I believe that I have a few of you in my English class, Quinn, Puck, Finn, Rachel" She said acknowledging us with a smile on her face and a nod, but when she came to me, there was a spark, or something in her eyes. I could see it, but it was gone the next second. "As for everyone else, why don't we start with your names?"

Everyone gave their names, and Ms. Corcoran nodded after each one. Mr. Schue then said that Ms. Corcoran was going to help us win nationals, blah, blah, blah… I kinda spaced out after that. There was something about Ms. Corcoran that wasn't normal, or something wasn't right. I mean, it's not like I knew her from before today, or anything, but there was something about her… She looked kinda familiar, but I mean, like I said before, I haven't met her before today, but she did eerily familiar, I just couldn't place it.

"So guys!" Mr. Schuester said, snapping me back into reality. "Why don't we show Ms. Corcoran a group number that we've been working on, huh?"

"Sure Mr. Schue." We all said.

"Rachel," Mr. Schue said, "any suggestions? Or shall we just leave you guys to decide?"

"We'll decide, Mr. Schue." Mercedes said. We gather in a group and agreed on our best group number: We are who we are, by Ke$ha.

_**Rachel: **__Do you ever feel like a plastic bag__  
__Drifting throught the wind__  
__Wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin__  
__Like a house of cards__  
__One blow from caving in_

_**Quinn: **__Do you ever feel already buried deep__  
__Six feet under scream__  
__But no one seems to hear a thing___

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you__  
__Cause there's a spark in you___

_**Santana: **__You just gotta ignite the light__  
__And let it shine__  
__Just own the night__  
__Like the Fourth of July___

_**All Girls: **__Cause baby you're a firework__  
__Come on show 'em what your worth__  
__Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"__  
__As you shoot across the sky-y-y___

_**All: **__Baby you're a firework__  
__Come on let your colors burst__  
__Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"__  
__You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own___

_**Puck: **__You don't have to feel like a waste of space__  
__You're original, cannot be replaced__  
__If you only knew what the future holds__  
__After a hurricane comes a rainbow___

_**Finn: **__Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed__  
__So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road__  
__Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow__  
__And when it's time, you'll know___

_**All Boys: **__You just gotta ignite the light__  
__And let it shine__  
__Just own the night__  
__Like the Fourth of July___

_**All: **__Cause baby you're a firework__  
__Come on show 'em what your worth__  
__Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"__  
__As you shoot across the sky-y-y___

_**All Girls: **__Baby you're a firework__  
__Come on let your colors burst__  
__Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"__  
__You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own__  
_

_**All Boys: **__Boom, boom, boom__  
__Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon__  
__It's always been inside of you, you, you__  
__And now it's time to let it through___

_**All: **__Cause baby you're a firework__  
__Come on show 'em what your worth__  
__Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"__  
__As you shoot across the sky-y-y___

_**Puck: **__Baby you're a firework__  
__**Finn: **__Come on slet your colors burst__  
__**Artie: **__Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"__  
__**All Boys:**__You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"___

_**All: **__Boom, boom, boom__  
__**Santana and Britney: **__Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon__  
__**All: **__Boom, boom, boom__  
__**Rachel: **__Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

We all finished the song with a bang. Out of all the group songs we've done, this has to be one of our favorites. Everyone loves the choreography, vocals, and the setup. Mr. Schue was the first one to madly start clapping. We all looked at Shelby to see the reaction of our new director. She was madly clapping away with Mr. Schue and her eyes were filled with something. She looked so proud. She came and gave us all hugs and said to everyone, but looking at me, especially on the last part. "That was _fantastic_ guys! That would so work for nationals, and I'm just so proud of you guys!" It looked like she was about to cry, and thankfully the bell rang and we all quickly ran out of the class, eager to get to our next classes. I looked up as I was gathering my things. I received a text from Quinn.

_From Quinn: Was it just me or does she look suuuppppeeerrrr familiar?_

"Weird…" I said out loud

"What's weird?" I looked up to see Ms. Corcoran looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Oh, um, uh…nothing!" I quickly said, hoping she didn't see the text message.

"Oh, ok then." She said backing up.

"Oh, Ms. Corcoran!" I quickly said.

"Yes Rachel?" She asked.

"Um, we haven't heard you sing. Are you going to demonstrate for us anytime soon?"I said fingering my gold star necklace. I was just kinda wondering what she sounded like to see if she could _really_ help us with our vocals.

"I think I'll sing next class." She said. "Is that OK with you?" She said.

"Ya!" I replied, "that's perfectly fine! Oh, and Ms. Corcoran," I said. "Just before you go, I wanted to thank you for the English assignment you gave us. I'm really excited and I already know what I want to do!" I eagerly said.

"Oh," She said, taken aback. "Well," with a huge, and I mean _huge_ smile coming on her face, "I'm really, really glad you liked it Rachel."

"OK, well, bye!" I said, flashing her my mega-watt smile as I sauntered out the door. I quickly replied to Quinn's text:

_I know! This is really creepy! We need to find out why! Have we seen a pic of her or something_

Hmm… I thought to myself, a picture?

**A/N2: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember reviews=love **

**Review replies: **

Romcat: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Well, the 6 months thing was actually a reference to the Pilot episode! But, that's Rachel for ya! I hope you keep on reading and reviewing!

Ashley218: That's OK, I was wondering when you'd show up! (: Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks again!

Citroentje94: haha, I'm glad you liked that! :D Hope you liked this chapter!

IluvMarkSalling: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm a big fan of your stories, by the way!

Angie123reader: Thanks so much! I really like that suggestion. I'll keep it in mind when I work on the future chapters! I'm trying to keep it dramatic without waiting too long! Thanks again!

RosalieTheBeautyQueen: Thank you! Haha, I'm glad you found it though! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Until next time!**

**~InternationalGleek786**


	8. Give my regards to Broadway

**A/N1: Sorry for not updating sooner, I had some problems that came up and then my computer somehow deleted this chapter, so I had to start this chapter all over again. Hope you enjoy it! To the Finchel fans out there: You might not like this as much, and I'm REALLY sorry, but I didn't know where to go with them except for this! I hope you'll still follow the story.**

**Thanks to Ashley218 for seeing my typo! Last chapter, New Directions sang **_**Firework**_** by Katy Perry, not what I said it was. Thanks again! Oh, and Quinn never got pregnant, sorry for any confusion. This is set in season 2, but they are Sophmores.**

GLEE

-Rachel POV-

"Hey Finn," I said walking into the choir room. "I need to talk to you."

"Me too," Finn said. "I don't think this is gonna work out… I mean us…" He said looking up expectantly. Honestly, I was shocked.

"Finn," I cautiously started, "I-I…I feel the same way." I said. Finn had just read my mind!

"I mean, I still wanna be friends-I mean…" He trailed off.

"Finn, I said, "you're like the older brother I never had, and I just want us to stay that way. I'll admit, I was _crazy_ for you in the beginning of this year-and before that- but I think that we're just better off as friends. What do you say, Finn? Friends?" I asked, putting out my hands.

He surprised me with what he did next; he pushed my hand aside and gave me a huge hug, which I gratefully returned. We walked out of the choir room to get our books for the next class, English. I saw Puck walking past us, quickly stopping to say hi.

"Berry. Hudson." He said, nodding to each one of us, "I see you two are no longer a couple, mind if I go for the rebound Hudson?" he said, asking Finn.

"Ha!" Finn said, laughing, "Maybe you should ask Rach." Puck turned to me and said: "How about dinner than, Rach, tomorrow night?" He said. "I'd love to, Noah." I replied, secretly jumping up and down in my heart. I mean, Puck and I have known each other for a LONG time, and I really wanted to be a couple with him, I mean, we've been so close, it was always the four of us; Quinn, Finn, Noah, and myself. I was ready to be with him, and he was ready to be with me. YES!

He walked away and I grabbed my books and I turned around to see Finn and Quinn staring at me with expectant looks. "What?" I asked. "You SO love him!" Finn and Quinn replied at the same time.

"And you two love each other! You should date!" I said confidently, quickly shushing them up. Finn quickly ran away after that, which made Quinn and I crack up.

"So, Rach," Quinn said "What are you going to do for the English project presentations today? I mean, I know you did your thingy on Broadway, but what are you going to sing?" My best friend asked.

'God,' I thought 'she knows me too well!' "Well, Q, I'm going to sing _Give my regards to Broadway_.

"That sounds great, Rach! I can't wait to see you perform it!" She said, just as we walked into the class.

"Thanks, Quinnie!" I said, looking up at her to see her tongue sticking out at me, which I reciprocated.

We sat down and talked to Finn and Puck for a while before class started.

"Hey Babe," Noah said softly into my ear, he was so close I could feel his breath on my skin and it made my hairs rise. "Don't you think Finn and Quinn make a cute couple?"

I looked at the two of them, studying them and imagining them as a couple "Yeah, they do, don't they?"

"I knew it. The Puckster's never wrong." He confidently said, giving me a quick peck on the lips. Most people would have found this weird, like 5 minutes after getting asked out, you're already kissing, but we've known each other for so long (since we're both Jewish, and I also teach his sisters dance class), it was completely normal. Ms. Corcoran walked into the room, and told us to get ready for class, since we still had about 5 minutes.

-Shelby POV-

"Class starts in 5 minutes, guys." I said to the chattering group of friends. Rachel was now on Noah's lap and Quinn and Finn were holding hands. After sitting for about 10 seconds, though it seemed like eternity, I decided to go and talk to the group of friends.

"Hi guys." I said, sitting close to them, "so, today we are going to have Rachel presenting her project, since she comes first alphabetically." I explained to all of them. Turning to Rachel I said "Are you ready for this?"

"I most definitely am, Ms. Corcoran!" She replied with a confidant smile. "OK, guys" I said as everyone else started walking in, "I hope you're ready, because Rachel, you're up!" She enthusiastically got up and put her CD into the boom box and pressed play.

-Rachel POV-

I pressed play on the boom box and took a deep breath as the music filled my ears and the classroom

_Give my regards to Broadway,_

_Remember me to Herald Square,_

_Tell all the gang at Forty Second street,_

_that I will soon be there;_

_Tell them of how I'm yearning,_

_To mingle with the old time throng,_

_Give my regards to old Broadway, Broadway_

_And mingle with the old time throng._

_Give my regards to old Broadway  
And tell them I'll be there (I will be there) (x2)  
I'll be there-oh!___**(AN- Lea Michele and Jonathan Groff sang this at one of the Macy's day parades, it's SOO good!)**

I looked up after I finished to see the whole room clapping, but I only had eyes for one Noah Puckerman, my boyfriend.

**AN- I know it was kinda short, but I'll do my best to update tomorrow! Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the wait! (:**


	9. Lullaby Goodnight Angel

**A/N: Thank you so much to the **_**Notjustanotherperson **_**and **_**TVHollywoodDiva **_**for reviewing this story! It really made my day! This chapter is for you guys! Enjoy!**

-Shelby POV-

As soon as Rachel belted out that last note, I was on my feet giving her a standing ovation, with surprisingly….the rest of the class. After everyone stopped clapping, Rachel went back to her seat with a smile on her face and sat down, but not before a kiss from Puck-I guess they're dating now- after everyone was quiet and paying attention again, I said

"Wow, Rachel. That was just amazing! See everybody," I turned to the rest of the class, "that is the kind of stuff I want to see. Now, who has something else they want to share?"

"I do" someone said. I looked around to see who it is and saw Finn Hudson standing up, "I have a song I want to share. I wrote about Glee Club, and this is a song I've sung there before, but I think it relates."

"Well alright then! Come on up!" I said to Finn who happily got out of his seat and turned to face the rest of the class.

-Finn POV-

"Alright Man," I thought, "keep it cool. You can do this." I took the CD out of my bag and placed it in the stereo that Rachel had used before. I was just about to press play when I looked up to see Rachel grinning at me and pointing to Quinn and Puck was giving me one of his smirks. We've known each other for so long that I knew what he was trying to tell me. I looked up and straightened my back and said out loud to everyone,

"Um, this song is for Quinn." I really quickly turned around as to not see anyone's reaction. I pressed play and the music filled my ears.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer__  
__And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow__  
__What started out as friendship has grown stronger__  
__I only wish I had the strength to let it show___

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight__  
__You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night__  
__And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might___

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore__  
__I've forgotten what I started fighting for__  
__It's time to bring this ship into the shore__  
__And throw away the oars__  
__Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore___

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you__  
__I've been running round in circles in my mind__  
__And it always seems that I'm following you, girl__  
__'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find___

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight__  
__You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night__  
__And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might___

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore__  
__I've forgotten what I started fighting for__  
__It's time to bring this ship into the shore__  
__And throw away the oars forever___

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore__  
__I've forgotten what I started fighting for__  
__Even if I have to crawl upon the floor__  
__Come crushing through your door__  
__Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore__  
_

I looked up to see everyone's reactions. Rachel had a huge grin on her face and somehow was managing to do that cute thing where she bites her bottom lip and she was flicking her eyes between me and Quinn. Puck had one of his 'oh yeah, I was so right' smirks on his face and was also flickering his eyes between Quinn and me. Ms. Corcoran had an understanding smile on her face and was looking at Quinn. I finally diverted my eyes to look at Quinn, my crush-no one had known before, but I think it's pretty obvious by now; even I'm not _that_ dumb-. She had tears streaking down her face and she was doing that really, really cute thing where she keeps on pushing her hair behind her ear and biting her bottom lip (I guess she learned that from Rachel, I mean, they're practically like sisters!). The bell suddenly ran, breaking my train of thought.

"Great job, Finn" I heard Ms. Corcoran yell after me as I walked out the door to meet Quinn.

"Quinn!" I called running to catch up with her

"Finn," She said breathlessly,

"Damn," I thought to myself, "that Cheerio's uniform makes her look so freakin' hot-Cut it out Hudson!"

"So, Quinn," I began, "Um, do you, uh…" I was at a loss of words; thankfully Puck and Rachel stepped in.

"Listen guys," Puck said "Rach and I are going for a date on Friday, care to join us? We can like double-date or something…"

"Ya," Rachel said "It'll be fun! Come on Q!" She said using her puppy-dog eyes, which she_ knew_ no one could resist.

"Fine, Rach" both Quinn and I said at the same time.

"You guys are unbelievably cute, congrats to the new couple." Santana said walking past us. She was actually really nice, despite what people said. She was just protective, that's all.

"Well then," I said, "I guess we're official now, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Quinn said leaning up to give me a kiss.

This just might be the best day of my life.

**Later that day at Glee practice**

-Rachel POV-

Everyone else was walking into the room while I sat contentedly on Noah's lap, just snuggling-not snogging! Well, maybe a little- but mostly snuggling. Finn and Quinn came and sat next to us, both doing the same thing, with the girls on the laps of the guys. I looked around and actually, everyone was doing that. We're all just one big family…I guess.

Mr. Schue and Ms. Corcoran walked in, holding hands. No one was really paying attention except for me, but when they saw me, the pulled their hands back like they had just touched fire. Ms. Corcoran called everybody to attention then started talking.

"Alright everyone! It seems that you all are enjoying yourselves, but we have work to do! I am going to pair you guys up into groups of two, and in your groups, you need to find songs that the two of you guys can sing to another group of people. Ok let's go. Um, Rachel and Quinn, Finn and Puck, Tina and Mercedes, Artie and Mike, Britney and Santana, and Kurt and Matt, those are your groups, now let's get to work, Rachel and Quinn will perform at the end of the period!"

Quinn and I got together and decided what song we were going to do then we started rehearsing, and all too soon, Ms. Corcoran called us up to the front of the class to perform. We gave Brad the sheet music and before he started to play, we turned to the class and Quinn said:

"This song is to Finn and Puck, our boyfriends. We love you guys." The smiled and Brad started to play.

_**Rachel: **__You think I'm pretty__  
__Without any make-up on__  
__You think I'm funny__  
__When I tell the punch line wrong__  
__I know you get me__  
__So I'll let my walls come down, down___

_**Quinn: **__Before you met me__  
__I was a wreck__  
__But things were kinda heavy__  
__You brought me to life__  
__Now every February__  
__You'll be my valentine, valentine___

_**Both: **__Let's go all the way tonight__  
__No regrets, just love__  
__We can dance until we die__  
__You and I__  
__We'll be young forever___

_You make me__  
__Feel like__  
__I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's runaway__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back___

_My heart stops__  
__When you look at me__  
__Just one touch__  
__Now baby I believe__  
__This is real__  
__So take a chance__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back___

_**Rachel: **__We drove to Cali__  
__And got drunk on the beach__  
__**Quinn: **__Got a motel and__  
__Built a fort out of sheets__  
__**Rachel: **__I finally found you__  
__My missing puzzle piece__  
__**Quinn: **__I'm complete___

_**Rachel: **__Let's go all the way tonight___

_No regrets, just love__  
__We can dance until we die__  
__You and I__  
__We'll be young forever___

_**Both: **__You make me__  
__Feel like__  
__I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__**Quinn: **__I can't sleep__  
__**Rachel: **__Let's runaway__  
__**Quinn: **__And don't ever look back__  
__**Rachel: **__Don't ever look back___

_**Both: **__My heart stops__  
__When you look at me__  
__Just one touch__  
__Now baby I believe__  
__This is real__  
__So take a chance__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back___

_**Quinn: **__I might get your heart racing__  
__In my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight___

_**Rachel: **__Let you put your hands on me__  
__In my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight___

_**Both: **__You make me__  
__Feel like__  
__I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's runaway__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back___

_My heart stops__  
__When you look at me__  
__Just one touch__  
__Now baby I believe__  
__This is real__  
__So take a chance__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

We finished with a bang and Finn and Noah rushed out of their seats and gave us big hugs and kisses, then we all came back to our seats and sat on the boy's laps and Ms. Corcoran started speaking.

"OK, guys," she began, "that finished earlier than expected, so I think I'll sing my song." She turned to Brad, but not before Santana said,

"Wait, Ms. Corcoran, which group is your song for?"

"Let's see if you can figure it out at the end, and if not, then I'll tell you…maybe." She responded. Brad started playing and the familiar sound of Billy Joel's _Lullaby (Goodnight Angel)_ filled the room.

_Good night my angel time to close your eyes__  
__And save these questions for another day__  
__I think I know what you've been asking me__  
__I think you know what I've been trying to say___

_I promised I would never leave you__  
__And you should always know__  
__Where ever you may go__  
__No matter where you are__  
__I never will be far away___

_Good night my angel now it's time to sleep__  
__And still so many things I want to say__  
__Remember all the songs you sang for me__  
__When we went sailing on an emerald bay___

_And like a boat out on the ocean__  
__I'm rocking you to sleep__  
__The water's dark and deep__  
__Inside this ancient heart__  
__You'll always be a part of me___

_(Musical Bridge)__  
__Do do do do..._ Ms. Corcoran looked up at me; her eyes were filled with an emotion that I couldn't recognize. I tried to see what it was, and all I saw was regret, love, and anxiousness. I opened my mouth to say something, but then I remembered that she was singing and the song wasn't over I knew it by heart, I just couldn't remember where I'd heard it from.__

_Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream__  
__And dream how wonderful your life will be__  
__Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby__  
__Then in your heart there will always be a part of me___

_Someday we'll all be gone__  
__But lullabies go on and on__  
__They never die that's how you and I will be_

As soon as Ms. Corcoran belt out that last note, the bell rang softly, signaling the end of the day, and that's when I remembered where I'd heard the song before. I ran out of the room, tears streaking my face. I knew that song because my Mother, my _Surrogate Mother_, whom I've never seen or met before, left me a tape of her singing that. I listen to it almost EVERY day, except for Mothers day, because that's just too hard for me. The reason that I ran out crying though, was because Ms. Corcoran sounded exactly like my mom on the tape. Like _exactly_ the same! It just became too overwhelming for me because Ms. Corcoran couldn't be my mom! She was only like 34, or something! I started running to my car, but I heard my name and turned around to see the three worried faces of Finn, Quinn, and Noah starring back at me.

**A/N: The songs I used were **_**Can't fight this feeling**_** by the Glee Cast, **_**Teenage Dream**_** by Katy Perry, and **_**Lullaby (Goodnight Angel) by Billy Joel**_

**So what did you guys think? I thought it was pretty good, I worked hard on it and I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. Is it too much to ask for 4 reviews until the next update? Please? And also, if anyone has any song or plot ideas just leave a review or send me a message and I'll see what I can do!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~InternationalGleek786**


	10. I know

**7 reviews! Thank you guys so much! :D Your reviews made my day! I'm going to try something new and drop the POV's and I'm going to try to just do everything from 3****rd**** person. Let me know what you think! Oh, and sorry about Noah's big mouth in advance…**

**Disclamer-I don't own glee…or google…so yeah… (:**

GLEE

"Rach," Noah whispered, slowly approaching Rachel, "What's wrong babe?" He repeated, slowly engulfing Rachel into a tight hug. She didn't answer; she just kept on crying, her sobs racking her small body.

"Rachie?" Quinn said trying out the old nickname to see if that triggered any reactions. It didn't.

"Rachel." Finn softly spoke, but to no avail.

"Babe, please. Just tell us what's wrong. We're not gonna hurt you, please baby…just tell me what's wrong." Noah pleaded. Quinn and Finn looked at each other and then back again at Noah. They'd never seen him act like this before, but for Rachel, any of them would have done that.

Rachel slowly lifted her head up to look at her boyfriend and quietly whispered "Noah, can we go home now, please?"

"Sure thing, babe," He replied "Come on guys, we'll use my truck, since none of ya'll brought your cars."

They all got into his truck, Rachel and Noah in the front and Finn and Quinn in the back. Everyone was really quiet, and you could practically fell the tension building up. Finally Rachel's house came into view. As the car came up the driveway, Rachel softly spoke

"My Dads' are away for the week, you guys can come in, if you'd like."

"Sure R," Quinn said, "We're here for you, remember?"

Rachel smiled and turned around to Quinn and said "Yeah. I remember Q."

They all got out of the car and walked into Rachel's house and then up to her room. Once in the room, Noah finally got the courage to ask Rachel the question that everyone had on their mind.

"Rach…" he softly began, "what happened? Why did you run out like that? I mean, Miss. C wasn't _that_ off pitch." He said, trying to bring some humor in.

They all giggled and then Rachel got up. "Rach" Finn said, "Where are you going?"

She didn't say anything. She just got up and walked over to her CD player and just as she was about to press play when she said

"This is why I um…" and then pressed it. The sounds to the song that Ms. Corcoran sang filled our ears. While we waited for the song to finish, Quinn was looking at Rachel who had silent tears streaming down her face, and Finn was looking at Noah who was holding Rachel in a hug like there was no tomorrow. The song finished and Quinn said to Rachel

"Rach, they both sounded really familiar. You don't think…" she trailed off, but as soon as she said that, something flashed across Rachel's eyes. She opened her mouth to say something when Finn's phone rang. He ran outside to answer it and came back in with an angry look on his face.

"Puck, we gotta go man." He said, "Football practice, Coach Bieste said it was mandatory, and she sounded really mad."

"Fu-" he started, but was cut off with a look from Rachel, which was bad enough to kill a person, then he changed his mind to "Shit! Damn! Let's go! Sorry babe."

"It's not a problem, Noah, Quinn and I'll just…talk…or something." She said with a small smile. The boys both kissed their respective girlfriends then ran out of the house.

"So, Rach…" Quinn began, "you don't think she's…" She trailed off.

"I don't know what to think, Q. I mean, I-I don't know…I've wanted to find out who my mom is for such a long time, and now that I'm so close, I don't know what to do." Rachel anxiously responded.

"Well, do you want to find out…or not?" Quinn retaliated.

"That's the thousand-dollar question isn't it?" Rachel said, looking up at Quinn with a sad smile on her face. "I don't really know Q… I mean, what if she is my mom? How would I even figure it out, I mean, it's not like I can ask her or anything!" She said, shifting off her pillow that she was sitting on. As soon as she got off the pillow, a picture came out from underneath it. Both the girls looked at the picture than at the other one. It was like some type of weird sign.

Rachel slid it out from under the pillow, slowly with trembling fingers. Quinn slowly but swiftly slid over to where Rachel was sitting and looked at the picture. Without saying a word, she quickly Google searched the name "Shelby Corcoran" and found a picture of her and printed it out. Taking the picture out of Rachel's hands, she put both the pictures next to each other on the bed. They both stared at the picture and then slowly, as if with an unspoken understanding, they looked up at each other and Rachel said

"Quinn, I think Shelby Corcoran is my Mom."

**Dan, dan, daa! I know it's short, but I'm having a MAJOR writers block, and I don't know where to go with this. I'll sleep on it and hopefully get another chapter up for you guys soon! (: Thanks for reading! (:**

**~InternationalGleek786**


	11. This Hell I'm Living

**Alright-so here it is! The new chapter's up!**

**Warning- there is some foul language used, so be warned.**

**Disclaimer- I seemed to have missed this before, but this goes for the whole story. I don't own glee… Sadly…but I do worship it! (:**

**Enjoy!**

GLEE

"What?" Quinn said. "You think that Ms. Corcoran is you MOM? I mean, _come on_, Rach. How would that even work out?"

"Quinn. Just listen!" Rachel said anxiousness evident in her voice. "I know it's her. Haven't you noticed the way that she always looks at me? I always thought it was because of my talent, but it's because I'm her daughter! Did you seriously not see that when Brit asked about who the song was for she was looking at ME!"

Quinn listened carefully to what Rachel was saying. As she was speaking, the realization of it all was just dawning upon her. "Rach," She began, "I think you're right."

GLEE

"Will, do you think she knows? Was this too obvious?" A frantic Shelby asked her boyfriend Will in his apartment.

"Look, Shelby, I-"Will began, but was cut off again by his Girlfriends (God, he loved the sound of that) ranting. "Shelby," He tried again, but failed, "SHELBY!" he finally screamed, getting her attention, "Look, Shelb, I don't know if Rachel knows, but she might. I mean, you just told me that you left Rachel a CD of you singing the song you did in Glee club, and if anyone knows perfect pitch, it's Rachel. She must have realized that they were both the same person." he finished his little rant to see Shelby messing with the sheets on the bed. She was really quiet for a long time, but he could tell she was really busy in her mind. Will could practically see the gears running through her head.

"Shelby," Will quietly asked. "Are you going to be OK?" She didn't answer for a long time. Will was just holding her and caressing her hair and cheeks, because I didn't know what else to do.

"I-I don't know." She softly said, finally answering the question. He knew what the next thing he wanted to do was, but he wasn't sure if she was ready, but before he could change his mind, his mouth opened.

"Maybe you should stay here tonight. Or longer if you need to, or I could even go to your place. Just so you're not..ya know…alone.." He trailed off, looking down. Shelby's head came up and she gave a small smile and a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, Will. That really means a lot to me. And, yes, I would like that."

"So it's settled," Will thought, "we're moving in together." Oh yeah…

GLEE

"Rach, when are you going to tell her?" Quinn asked as they were walking to their lockers together the next morning for school.

"Today, I guess. After Glee." She responded.

"Alright, well we still have some time before class, so let's just chat, K?"

"Sure, Q" Rachel responded.

"So, Rach, how's life?" Quinn pondered out loud.

"Pretty good. And Quinn. You can't tell anyone about my Dad's, OK? I know it's been almost a year, but the Government's fine with me living alone, I just don't want anyone else to know. Just you, Noah, Finn, and Ms. Pillsberry, that's it because if Ms. Corcoran's really my Mom, maybe I'll go live with her. Who knows." Rachel told her friend. **(A/N: I promise you guys will get an explanation later!)**

GLEE

"Will, do you think I should talk to her, or let her come to me?" Shelby asked Will during their lunch period.

"I think you should let her come to you, wait until she's ready. Until she's prepared. Rejection or any hard emotional pain from her Mother is going to kill her. She wants to find out who her Mom is so bad, every year on Mother's day, she's like a total numb statue!" As soon as she heard the part about Mothers day, Shelby went stiff. "Is everything OK babe?" Will asked, getting concerned for his already emotionally unstable girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm OK. I think I'm just going for a walk around school. I'm done with my classes today. I'll see you at Glee." She said.

"Alright" Will replied giving her a kiss before she left. "I love you, Shelby, you know that, right? I'd do anything for you, babe, _anything_." That was one of the first times they had ever said that to each other. It surprised Shelby, but she turned around and pressed her lips to his.

"I love you too, Will. And thank you. For everything. You don't know how much this all means to me." And with that she left the room.

GLEE

"Ms. Corcoran?" Rachel called, entering into her teacher's (or Mothers) office.

"Oh, um, Hi Rachel, how can I help you?" Shelby said, caught off guard. Was this the time to tell her?

"Um, I uh, I had something that I wanted to talk to you about…In private." She added.

"Oh, well, of course. Um, I'm a little busy right now, but how about during 4th period? Does that work for you?" Shelby slowly said.

"Yeah, of course, Ms. Corcoran, where should I meet you?" Rachel was a bit disappointed in this, she wanted to figure out if Ms. Corcoran was her Mother or not.

"How about the auditorium, Glee is after 4th period and we'll be in there today, so it might just be easier for us." Shelby also wanted to tell Rachel soon, but she had to keep her distance, after all, what would Rachel's fathers say?

"Sure. I'll see you then, I guess." Rachel said exiting the room, a ghost of a smile on her face.

GLEE

-Rachel's POV-

I was on her way to the auditorium to see Ms. Corcoran when I heard my name being called from down the hall. I turned around to see who it was, but there was no one in the hallway except for me. I kept on walking, but then I heard my name again. This time when I turned around, she saw Karofsky, Azimio and the rest of the football gang- excluding the Glee boys- coming up to her. They didn't have slushies in their hands, so I didn't really know what to do. I just kept on walking until I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, than another one around my ribcage. I was so stunned and terrified that I dropped everything in my hands, and slowly turned around, hoping this was all just a bad dream. I turned and faced the boys, who all had devil-ish smirks on their faces.

"'Sup Manhands?" one of the boys said.

"Wh-what are you guys doing?" I asked, my voice covered in fear.

"Oh, nothin'…just teaching all you little Glee nerds where your places are in the social pyramid, and we're starting with you." Azimio said, aggressively shoving me against the lockers. As soon as I hit them, I felt the cold metal seeping through the light sweater I was wearing today. I slumped down, only to be picked back up again by Karofsky.

"You know what, bitch. You're never going to make it. You know why; it's because you and your stupid singing group aren't the 'New Directions' because you're not going anywhere but down." And with that, he literally threw me to the other side of the hallway.

I remember feeling a horrible pain in my head as I hit one of the locks on my locker, than a defining *crack!* as my body fell onto the ground. From then on, I tried to get Karofsky's words out of my head, and concentrate on giving my energy to other places, and thinking happy thoughts, but the only things I could think of was how I was going to be late to see Ms. Corcoran. I felt my body get hit against the lockers again and I looked down to see that my white sweater was covered in red and there was red all around the floor. I looked up, trying to get my mouth to say something, anything! When I got lifted up again and thrown into the lockers. That was the last thing that I remembered before blanking out.

GLEE

-Shelby POV-

I was walking to the auditorium to go see Rachel. I've decided that I'm going to tell her today, and I think she might have known. I mean, after I sang that song, I think she pretty much got it. I started humming a melody of songs as I walked. Suddenly, I heard the sound of fast footsteps and then a door opening and closing. It must be a student going somewhere I thought. I turned in the hall and continued my path to the auditorium. I looked down to see faint red smudges on the ground it looked a little like blood, but I just told myself it must have been a red slushy. As I continued down the hall, there were red spots on the lockers too. I started to get a bit scared, but I carried on anyways, the thought of being with my Daughter clearing all thoughts of fear. I heard someone whimpering in another classroom. I looked at my watch and saw I still had time before I said I'd meet Rachel, so I cautiously stepped inside, not wanting to intrude on a make-out session, but I got the exact opposite. I opened the door to see the worst sight of my life.

There was Rachel. Lying on the floor, not moving at all, her body covered in red, and it was getting darker. I rushed up to her, picking her up and cradling her against my chest. I quickly grabbed my phone calling Will and hysterically demanding he come, because I couldn't handle this right now. He said he would call 911, since I was too shaken to do it.

I held my baby close to me, praying to god that she didn't die, I couldn't lose her again, I loved her too much.

I don't know how much later Will walked in, panting from running, with Puck behind him. Everyone was quiet, then we heard the ambulance sirens. Puck came and took Rachel from my hands, kissing her delicate face softly then praying to god. The EMT's came in and took Rachel on a gurney, I was holding her hand, and Will and Puck were behind us. Then as we got loaded into the back of the ambulance, I heard her say one thing.

"Mommy, don't leave me again." It was soft, but I could hear it. We all could. My eyes filled with tears, but I was able to choke out an answer.

"I won't baby, you're my little star. I'm not leaving you again."

Rachel smiled softly, the anesthesia in her IV Drip starting to take an effect. Puck was on her other side, holding her hand. She squeezed it, then fell unconscious.

**Dun, dun, DAA!**

**Bet 'cha didn't see that coming! Did ya? Ha! **

**I mean, unless you saw it coming, then yeah… **

**Anyways, I hoped you guys liked it! I didn't know where to go with this story, but then I kind of came up with this…so yeah.**

**Ok, so is it too much to ask for 3 reviews before the next one is up? **

**Thanks SO MUCH once again for reading my story! You guys are the best! :D**

**~InternationalGleek786***


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So, I don't know how to fix it, but let me clear up some major Typos on my part: **

**In the first chapter, when I said Rachel's Dads gave her breakfast, that never happened.**

**In the chapter before this, I said it had been about a year since her Dads went away. I was wrong, it's been about 4 weeks. **

**I'm really sorry about all of this, guys. This is my first story, and I haven't planned it. I know, I suck. I'm really really sorry. **

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! It's a filler, but you do get a basic background of…well, just read to find out! :D**

"Family of Rachel Berry?" The nurse asked out aloud. Everyone was restlessly sitting in the hard, cold, plastic chairs of the hospital ER waiting room.

"Yes?" Shelby, Will, Puck, and the rest of the Glee club stood up and said.

"Well, there's a lot of you, aren't there?" The nurse said with a laugh, trying to add some humor into the story. It didn't work. "Well…" the nurse began, "I'm afraid I can only let immediate family into see her."

"Well, I'm her Mother." Shelby said, earning looks of major confusion and gasps from around the whole group, with the exception of Quinn who just whispered "Rachel was right?" utter disbelief evident in her voice.

"An-and I'm her boyfriend. I have to go see her." Puck said, snapping out of his daze.

"OK, well then, I guess you two can follow me." The nurse said walking out of the room, beckoning Shelby and Puck to follow her.

"We'll send the rest of you updates." Shelby said, the tears starting to fall, walking out of the room with Puck in tow.

GLEE

"Noah, are you OK?" he turned around, a small smile on his face.

"Rachel, my Mom, and my sister are the only ones who call me that, everyone else calls me Puck." He said.

"Why Puck?" Shelby asked, referring to his nickname.

"I-I don't know… It sounds manlier… or it did, when I was 5." He ended his short history with a laugh in his voice. He looked up to see a small smile on Shelby's face.

"Ms. Corcoran, what happened to her?" Her name wasn't needed, but they both knew he was asking about Rachel.

"I-I don't know. All I know is that I was walking to the Auditorium to meet her; I was going to tell her that I was her mom." She said with a small smile forming on her face, "But then, I saw red spots on the floor. I thought it was a slushy someone dropped, but it was her blood. I realize that now. Then I heard whimpering from another classroom, so I went to go see who it was, and that's how I found Rachel, then I called, and that's that." Shelby ended, with tears falling down her face.

After thinking for a while, Puck said, "How come you were never there? Why didn't she know that you were her Mom?" He said, questioning Shelby.

"I was a surrogate. I saw an ad from her Fathers in the newspaper. They seemed like nice guys, so I went for it. They said they were going to pay enough for me to live in New York for 2 years. Enough for me to get that big break on Broadway-" She was interrupted by Puck.

"Like Mother like Daughter." Puck said with a smirk on his face.

"Anyways, I promised myself I wouldn't get attached to her, and I didn't not until she was born. I didn't even get to hold her, not even for a second. But while they were cleaning her off, she turned her head through all those nurses and looked at me. Her hand reached out, as if she wanted me, but then they took her away. He fathers took her away. They said they'd send me pictures and updates, but they never did. Speaking of which, I guess I need to call her Fathers." Shelby ended her small speech, wiping away a stray tear, looking for her cell phone in her pocket.

"Wait, you don't know?" Puck asked in a small voice.

"Know what?" Shelby asked suddenly interested.

"About her Fathers?" he said. "They, Ms. Corcoran, um, they died. About 4 weeks ago. Rachel's been living all by herself. The Government deemed her responsible enough, so she's been on her own. Whatever family she had from her Dad's wanted nothing to do with her. They all were at the funeral, but they didn't even say anything, or even acknowledge her. Her Dads were really rich and stuff. The house is all paid for, so is her education, so she's basically set financially, but I don't know anymore…" He trailed off, his voice cut off by the tears threatening to fall off his nose.

"Oh my gosh…" Shelby said, stopping. "So then, if I'm here…" She let her thoughts absorb her mind.

"Ms. Corcoran, you can go in now. I'm sorry Mr. Puckerman, only her immediate blood family. Please take a seat in the waiting area." He got up with a nod and then walked away.

"Ms. Corcoran," the nurse called, "There has been some major blood loss, as you can see," She said looking down on Shelby's shirt, which was covered in Rachel's dry blood, "and Rachel needs a transfusion, so we were hoping that you" She was cut off by Shelby,

"Of course… I'll do it. Show me where." Great. Thank you so much Ms. Corcoran. You can do it right here. We just need you to fill out these forms." The nurse said, handing the papers and a pen to Shelby.

GLEE

"What happened, Puck?" Mr. Schue asked, seeing Puck walk back to the waiting room.

"Blood family only." Puck softly replied, taking a seat next to Quinn.

"Hey." Quinn said, looking at him. "She's gonna be alright, OK? Our Rach is a fighter." She finished with a small smile on her face, but Puck could still see the tears tracks and fresh tears falling.

"God. I'm so sorry Q. I didn't even think about how you guys were taking this." He said apologetically.

"Dude, chill. We're fine. Don't worry about us." Finn said, clapping Puck on the back.

"Thanks man." Puck said, tears starting to fall.

GLEE

"Nurse?" Shelby called, "I'm done." She said, handing the papers back to the nurse.

"Great. Thank you. We'll just run this through the system then start." The nurse replied.

"Um, Nurse, could I go see Rachel?" Shelby asked hopefully. The nurse looked at her with a small smile on her face.

"Sure. She's right through those doors." She said.

"Thanks" Shelby said getting up and walking into the door. What she saw when she stepped inside made her blood run cold. There she was. Her Rachel, her little star, her _Baby_, but she could barely see her. Rachel's body was covered with a bunch of different tubes. She looked so small; so fragile… Shelby could feel the tears slipping down her face. Soon a doctor came in and led her outside.

"Are you alright Ms. Corcroan?" he asked.

"Um, not sure." Shelby said with a small laugh.

"Well, considering your situation, I'd say you're doing OK." The Doctor said with a smile on his face. "I actually have some questions about the forms you filled out.

"OK," Shelby said.

"Um, it says that you only have 1 daughter, Rachel. And you said you can't have anymore? Is that correct?" The doctor asked confusion in his voice.

"Um, yeah. After Rachel was born, there were some complications and the Doctor said that I couldn't have any more kids." Shelby said, reciting her line.

"Well, according to the physical exam you had last month, that's not true." The Doctor slowly said, not wanting to push the already emotionally-fragile Mother over the edge.

Shelby's head was clouded with so many different thoughts. She turned her head to see Rachel covered in all those tubes and decided that the new fact she had just learned would have to be pushed to the back of her head.

"Does this affect my ability to donate my blood to Rachel?" Shelby asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"No ma'am, not at all. We just wanted to get that out of the way." The Doctor said with a small smile. "Are you reading to donate?"

"Yes. Take me there." They got up and left the room.

**AN: OMG! OMG! Thank you guys SOO much for the reviews! It totally made my day! :D**

**Ok, so here's my rant about regional's: one word: AWESOME! That was amazing! THEY'RE GOING TO NEW YORK! Aaaaaahhhhhh! :D**

**Haha, ok, I'll leave you guys to your thoughts. Thanks so much once again for all the reviews, favorites, story and author alerts! It made my day! :D**

**I know this was short, but it needed to be said. (:**

**Thanks again!**

**~InternationalGleek786**


	13. Are we?

"Hey guys." Noah said, walking into the waiting room with coffee and snacks in his arms.

"Hey, dude" Finn replied, taking the things from his arms and putting them on the table. "How're you doing, man?" Finn questioned Noah, looking up at him.

"I-I mean, I don't really know, dude. My girlfriend's in the hospital, and I'm trying to stay strong but…" he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence, just slumping into a nearby chair.

"Hey. It's OK, man, I get it. I really do, you, me, Quinn, everyone's just trying to keep our emotions hiding, ya know, so everyone else is ok, but it's ok to let it out sometimes." Finn said, giving Noah a man hug.

"Thanks dude, that really means a lot to me." Noah said.

"Hey, that's what bro's are for, right?" Finn said, giving Noah a fist pump.

GLEE

"Family of Rachel Berry and Shelby Corcoran?" A nurse came in and asked.

"That would be us." Quinn said, looking around at everyone that was standing up.

"Well, then" the nurse said "the blood transfusion went well; Ms. Corcoran should be out here soon, she's just cleaning up."

"And Rachel?" Noah asked.

"She's sleeping, but she should be up in a few minutes. One of you can go in and wait for her, if you'd like." The Nurse replied, looking to see who wanted to go.

"I'll go." Noah said, getting up and walking towards the nurse.

"Well, follow me then." The nurse and Noah walked out of the room together.

GLEE

Will looked around the waiting room. It was only him. Everyone else had gone home to get some sleep for school the next day. And Noah was in Rachel's room waiting for her to wake up.

"Hey there, stranger" a voice said, causing Will to turn around and see Shelby standing in the door of their private waiting room.

"Hey, beautiful," Will replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know… You know how I was feeling a bit sick yesterday?" Shelby asked, looking at Will to see if he was following her. He was. "Well, the Doctor told me something interesting right before I gave the blood to Rachel."

"Ok," Will said. "What was it?"

"Will, I can have more kids…" Shelby slowly replied, moving her eyes up to look at him. "And remember that night, last week? What we did after dinner…" Shelby said, trying to get her boyfriend to catch on.

Will looked confused, trying to put the pieces together, "Wait, you can have kids…We did it…and now you're feeling sick?" He looked up at Shelby. "Shelb, baby, are you pregnant?" He whispered disbelief in his voice.

"I-I think so, should I go ask the doctor?" She timidly asked.

"Yes! Yes! Baby, let's go!" Will said, enthusiasm filling his voice, earning him a smile from Shelby.

GLEE

"Yes, Miss, you are indeed pregnant." The Obstetrician said, looking up at Shelby and Will after just coming back into the room, papers and files in his hands.

"We're pregnant?" Will whispered to Shelby, who just nodded with tears in her eyes as a response.

**A/N: I know it's really, short, but it's a big milestone, right?**

**Preview for chapter 14: Rachel wakes up and confronts Shelby.**

**Hope you liked it! (:**

**~InternatioalGleek786**


	14. Together

He hated this, and everyone knew it. Who wouldn't hate seeing the love of their live in a coma on a hospital bed? He knew he had to get her to wake up, or at least try. "Damn, Rach" Noah said. "Damn, why can't you just wake up?" She didn't respond. "Fine, I'll sing to you."

_Where it began, I can't begin to knowing__  
__But then I know it's growing strong__  
__was in the spring,__  
__And spring became the summer__  
__Who'd believe you'd come along___

_Hands, touching hands, reaching out__  
__Touching me, touching you__  
__Oh, sweet Caroline___

_Good times never seem so good__  
__I've been inclined to believe it never would___

_Oh, sweet Caroline__  
__Good times never seem so good__  
__I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no.._

He finished singing the song. "Come on, Rach. Please. I want- no scratch that. I need you, baby. Please, don't do this to me I need you to wake up because I love you…" He said, his voice shaking, his eyes glossing over. "God damn it, Rachel. Please…" He sat down on the chair, head in his hands, just praying, not knowing what else to do.

"You really mean it?" Rachel's soft voice asked. She turned her head to look at him and he looked up at her "Hey, don't cry," She tried lifting her arms up to touch his face, but her eyes turned from loving to shock and fear when she saw her arms. She started shaking and Noah came up and held her arms, close to his chest, kissing her softly on the lips, and then drying her tears.

"Yes, I do. I mean every word of it, babe." He said, stroking her cheeks passionately, wiping away the tears that were falling fast on her face.

GLEE

"Will," Shelby asked, running her fingers over his abs, while they were cuddling in the waiting room. "What happened to Rachel's dads?"

Will sighed. Somehow he knew this question would come out; he just hoped it wouldn't happen so soon. "Well, Shelb, they're dead."

"I know that Will!" She exclaimed, "I'm pregnant, not stupid." She said that last part with a smile on her face, and putting a smile on Will's face too.

"Ok, then, Miss. Smarty, what do you want to know about them?" Will asked, playing with her hair.

"How long have they been dead for?" Shelby asked.

"About 4 weeks, I think." Will softly said, trying to let Shelby down softly.

The was an awkward silence. Will looked down to see if Shelby had fallen asleep or something, but all he saw was her staring into space. "You ok?" he asked her.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, just kind of shocked, I guess." She quietly responded. "Hun, how did they die?"

Will was about to open his mouth when an ecstatic Noah ran into the waiting room.

"She's awake!" He yelled.

"What?" both Shelby and Will said, a bit louder than they should have, jumping back with surprise.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt your moment," Noah said, starting his famous smirk starting to appear on his tanned face, "I just wanted to let you guys know."

"Know what?" Will asked.

"Oh, just that Rachel's awake." He nonchalantly replied, his smirk turning into a smile as he watched the facial expressions on Shelby and Will's face change. Will's face rapidly changed into a huge grin, and Shelby's did the same, but then a worried face, causing both Will and Noah to look at her quizzically.

"Shel, what's wrong?" Will asked as Shelby took her head out of his lap, suddenly very interested in his shoes.

"I have to tell her now." Shelby said.

"Well, what if she already knows?" Noah tentatively asked.

"I-I think I know that she does," Shelby quietly replied.

"So what are you going to do?" Will asked.

"We'll all go in. Together." Shelby said, a sense of finality in her voice.

**A/n: Hope you enjoyed this! Stay tuned and let me know if you have any suggestions! **

**Thanks again!**

**~InternationalGleek786**


	15. Mommy?

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait! I lost my muse! :( Forgive me?  
I'm trying to go back to the POV's for certain chapters, but it'll be one POV per chapter. Let's see what you guys think about that!**

**-Rachel POV-**

I looked up from my bed to see my door opening and Noah sticking his head inside with some people behind him.

"Can we come in?" He asked.

"Sure" I said. I didn't know who it was, but if Noah wanted to let them in, then I knew it would be fine. I don't know what I expected, but the people who walked through were most definitely NOT what I expected.

Noah walked in, pushing the door open with his arms-his strong, muscular, tanned arms- and I turned my head a little bit to see Mr. Schue walk in, followed by…Ms. Corcoran. My Mom. But she didn't know it yet, right? Otherwise she would have said something!

Now I was faced with an even bigger problem. How the hell to I tell my teacher "Hey. Yeah, I'm fine. Oh, but the way, are you my mom?" I mean, who says that?

"Hey Rach" Mr. Schue said, breaking the silence, "how're you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I said, trying to muster up my best show face, hoping it would work. Judging from the looks I got from Noah and Ms. Corcoran, it didn't. At all.

Then it got really quiet for a really long time. "Hey Mr. Schue, why don't you and I go get something to eat?" Noah said, finally breaking the science, but even more exposing the giant elephant in the room.

"Um, sure, Puck," Mr. Schue said, but not before sharing a look with Ms. Corcoran,

"Wait a second!" I thought "That's not a professional look! And why is Ms. Corcoran so nervous, I mean, it's not like I'm gonna bite her head off or go all diva on her! Wait, is that LOVE in his eyes? I mean, he's practically just tearing her down! He's using his Miss. Pillsberry eyes! Wait, are they dating? This is sooo weird. And TOO much for my brain to handle, especially with all the meds they have me on" The boys, or men, I guess I should say, walked out of the room, but before they did Noah turned around and gave me a smile. A genuine smile. Not a smirk! I've got him wrapped around my finger now!

"So, Rachel, how are you doing?" Ms. Corcoran asked, pulling up the chair close to my bed.

"I'm ok, I guess…" I said, trailing off at the end of the sentence, not really knowing what else to say.

"Oh, well, um…" Ms. Corcoran didn't say anything else as she looked at the floor, her eyes softly going over all of my bandages.

"Um, is any of your family going to come here? To see you in the hospital, I mean…" Ms. Corcoran asked.

_Besides for you?_ I thought.

"Um, probably not. I didn't really have a good relationship with anyone in my family besides my dads, but now they're…gone." I said.

"Ya, I, um, heard about that," She said softly, her eyes finally making their way up to my face. "I'm so sorry Rachel. I really am." She took my hand in hers and started to smooth out my skin with her hands. It felt good. Safe. Like home, or a Mom, like I know I will be loved no matter what happens.

"Thank you," I said softly, finally allowing myself to take in the feelings that she was passing on to me. "Do you know how it happened?" I asked.

"N-no," she admitted, "I don't."

"Well, I guess it's time for you to find out, isn't it?" I said, with a smile, knowing that she wanted to hear how it happened.

She looked up at me with a smile. "I guess so." She replied.

"Well," I began the grin on my face fading as my mind started seeping through the memories of what I called my life. "I have to gay dads. They got a surrogate mother to have me." I looked up at her to see what her reaction might be to that. Her face was blank. If there was something I knew about Ms. Corcoran-or my Mom, so I hoped- was that she had a killer poker face. "I never met her. All I have from her is necklace. This one that I'm wearing." I held my necklace in my hands, it surprisingly hadn't been damaged at all during my attack, or whatever it was. Again, I looked to see if there was a change of emotion in her eyes or face, but there was nothing. "As you know, having two gay dads isn't normal at all. Because of that, they always felt that we should be a model family. If you have pain or sorrow, don't show it outside the house. 'You are only allowed to break your show face inside your own room' they always drilled that into my head, it's what I've lived by."

"But did that work for you? Were you happy?" Ms. Corcoran asked.

"Well, I was, in the beginning, but you see, my dads were so bent on having a 'Perfect and Model family' that after a while, they wouldn't ask me about my day, or what I did, they would ask me what my grades were, and if I said anything less than an A+, or if I lied, I would get punished. They never hit me or anything like that!" I quickly added, seeing a very scary look on Ms. Corcoran's face. "They would ignore me, or look at me with disgust. One day, when I told them that I was being bullied by the other kids in school, my Daddy said to me "Well, you deserve it, you have a 3.9 grade average, I mean, what kind of parent would want someone like you?" It was like they didn't care about me. All they cared about was the image of our family. This all happened before I was 7. On my 7th birthday, I woke up and ran downstairs to go see my fathers. They weren't anywhere in the house. I freaked out. Finally, I saw the note on the kitchen door saying that they had gone on a vacation and wouldn't be back for 2 weeks. I didn't know what to do. There was food and everything, so I would just walk to school and back every morning and afternoon. It wasn't so bad, and once they came back, they told me that I couldn't tell anyone about when they're gone. There were usually gone about ¾ of every month, always going somewhere far. When they were at home, they didn't even talk to me. Do you know they missed my own graduation? Every single one of my recitals. They wanted a model family, but they were never there for me! Never!" I was crying at this point, my breaths ragged and fast. Ms. Corcoran stood up and gave me a hug.

"It's alright, sweetie. You're amazing, special, and beautiful. You're a star." She said, with a little more emotion than the student-teacher bond allowed.

After I had calmed down a bit, I continued on with my story. "A couple of weeks ago, they left me a note saying that they had gone on a vacation to Fiji, and that they wouldn't be back for a month. They were going to miss my birthday, so instead, they left me an iPhone. Pretty cool I guess, but more than anything, I just wanted someone to be there. Just once, can't it be about me?" I looked at Ms. Corcoran, she didn't say anything, just smiled a small smile with a single tear falling down her face.

"You know, Rachel, you're not as bossy and self- centered as everyone makes you up to be." She said jokingly.

I laughed a bit at that. "So anyways, one day when I came home from school, I was a bit late. When I got to my doorstep, there were 2 police officers waiting for me. They came inside and sat down. I asked why they were here, and they told me that the plane that my parents had taken to Fiji had crashed. This was just a couple of weeks ago, they just found my dads bodies the day before I met you." I wiped away a stray tear and closed my eyes tightly, trying to prevent the tears that were threatening to fall. Even though they weren't the best parents, I still missed them.

"But wouldn't you be in a foster home or something, you're not 18 yet." Ms. Corcoran asked.

"No, apparently, my fathers made me and emancipated minor when I was 13, but I still get funds from the government and stuff. I can live by myself, which is what I've kinda been doing since they died." I finished.

"Do you miss them?" Ms. Corcoran asked in a small voice.

I thought about it for a while about it, but before I could say anything, I started crying. Actually bawling. I hadn't cried this hard for as long as I can remember. I didn't even cry when they found their bodies, or when I wasn't invited to the funeral, or when my parents ignored me, or when I got bullied, but now, I was crying. I was letting it all out, and I was just…crying. My hands were furiously trying to wipe away my tears, but they couldn't reach it comfortably and properly because of the wires and casts all over me, reminding me what had happened, which only made me cry even more. Suddenly, I felt someone getting in the bed next to me. When I looked up to see who it was, I saw that it was Ms. Corcoran.

"Sshh, don't cry baby, don't cry baby girl. I'm here. Don't cry my star, don't cry star…" She said, wiping away my tears and soothing my hair and rocking me back and forth. "It's ok. Mommy's here." I looked up at her when she said that. "Mommy's here," She said, looking at my questioning face and nodding with confirmation, a small, sad, smile on her face was surrounded with a downpour of tears falling fast, but most definitely not as fast as mine "and she's never going away. I'm here now, baby, and I love you. I always have and I always will."

"Mommy!" I quietly exclaimed before falling into a world of unconsciousness, the pain meds kicking in.

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? I didn't really know how to end it or do the Shelby/Rachel scene, but I hope you guys liked it! Was it long enough? I know you guys were asking for more, so was this good? Sorry it took so long! But I hope this was worth the wait!**

**Also- don't own apple or anything else!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and put this on story alert! This is for all of you! :D**

**~InternationalGleek786 **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, Guys. I know it's been forever, and I'm really really sorry! Please don't hurt me! *****hides behind a chair*******

**I know you guys probably hate me, and you have a definite reason to. A lot of bad stuff happened to me and my family, and I guess I just lost my muse…**

**So, I'm really, terribly sorry, but I hope you guys will forgive me and still enjoy this story…if there's still anyone out there (:**

**So, without further ado, please enjoy this next chapter of **_**All these years!**_

-Shelby POV-  
I walked out of my daughter's room, a faint smile on my face. "She just went back to sleep, but the doctor said that she'll be up in an hour or so, if you guys want to go home and then come back and visit her." I said to the rest of the Glee Club, who hadn't left the waiting room since they'd come in. Everyone but Quinn, Finn, Kurt, and Mercedes agreed to leave and come back. 

After checking to make sure that all of those kids were fine, I started to look for Will. I finally found him about 2 hours later, sitting in the Hospital's Cafeteria.

"Hey, babe." I said, sitting down slowly next to him. "Is everything okay?" I asked seeing his worried face.

"Yeah, babe, it's fine." He said, his face quickly changing.

"Come on, Will, you know that you can tell me anything, and I can tell that something's bothering you, so just tell me what it is, please." I begged, not wanting to see him hurting.

"Shelb, I-I'm just…worried" He finally admitted,

"About what?" I softly questioned

"That I won't be a good enough father, I mean, this baby, will I be good enough?"

"Oh, Will," I whispered, tears starting to form in my eyes, "If the way you act with your Glee kids is any indication, you'll be the best father any child could ask for" I said, the tears starting to fall down my face, "Damn hormones." I said, chuckling along with Will as he softly wiped away my tears.

"Come on, let's go check on the kids." He said, helping me out of my seat.

-Rachel POV-

"Hey Sweetie." I turned my head to see my friends leave and my Mom and Mr. Schue walk in.

"Hey Mom, Mr. Schue," I said, "Is there something you guys want to tell me?" I questioned them, noting the baffled look in their eyes and the way that Shelby kept her hands in her pocket."

"Um, I-we, um…" Mr Schue cleared his throat, "I don't know what you're talking about, Rach."

"Mr. Schue," I began with a laugh, "You're a fantastic teacher, but when it comes to this, my years of acting seem to tell me that you're lying to me." I hear my mom snicker behind him,

"Well, Will, we've settled one thing, she truly is my daughter." My mom said, turning around to playfully slap Mr. Schue. We all settled into a comfortable silence before I decided to break the silence.

"So when were you guys planning to tell me you got engaged?" I blatantly questioned them, laughing out loud when I saw their baffled faces.

"How, in the…" Mr Schue said, a baffled look on his face

"Rach, how did you know?" Mom wondered.

"I'm just amazing like that. I have people in places and I know everything!" I said defiantly, "Also, Mom, I saw your ring. Nice pick, Mr. Schue." I said, turning to look at him with a smile on my face, "Or should I say Dad?" I questionably joked.

"Thanks, Rach." Mr. Schue said, getting up to give me a hug. "I'm gonna let you two talk now," He said, backing out of my room.

The second he left, I verbally pounced on my mom. "So?" I questioned. "How, when, and where?" I practically screamed in her face.

"Well," my mom began. "It was actually just a few minutes ago, out in the hall. We were walking back here, holding hands, and all of a sudden he stopped walking, so I turned around to see why he stopped, and he was there, on his knees, with the ring in his hands-"

"Did he cry? Was he crying? Did you cry?" I quickly interrupted Mom, wanting to know all of the details before she told anyone else.

She looked almost shocked at my rapid fire of questions, but laughed and answered them anyways before continuing. "Yes, I cried, and to save his dignity, I won't tell you if he cried or not. Anyways, as I was saying, he got down on his knees with the ring in his hand and he…asked me to marry him." She finished, fingering the ring on my finger, the other hand resting on my stomach absentmindedly.

"Are you feeling okay Mom?" I asked her, noticing that she had her hand on her stomach.

"What?" She asked, and then looked down to her stomach, where my eyes were trained and moved her hand, "Oh, no, sweetie, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Star." She said, stroking my hair.

"Oh. Okay" I softly said, knowing that my mom was hiding something from me. Soon afterwards, I began to feel some pain in my stomach, and almost as if on que, the doctors walked in.

"Okay, Hi, I'm Dr. Torres," She said, introducing herself "And this is Dr. Robbins" She said, pointing to the perky blonde doctor next to her. "So, Rachel, how are you feeling?" Dr. Robbins asked.

"Well, I'm fine, I suppose. I'm as good as can be under the circumstances." That's what I said out loud, but inside, I was crying out in pain. I just didn't want anyone to see me like that. The doctors looked at me with a questioning look in their eyes, but I quickly pointed my face to Mom so that they would know that I didn't want to talk in front of her.

"Well the pain meds that we gave you should kick in soon. So, we'll just come back to check on you in a while, okay?" Said Dr. Torres, while Dr. Robbins said to Mom "Um, Ma'am, why don't you come outside with me so I can talk to you about Rachel's recovery."

My mom looked uneasy at that request and looked at me and started to say something before I cut her off "It's okay, Mom. I'll be fine. You go with the doctor." I said, giving her what I hoped was a content smile. "Okay, Star. I'll be back soon." She said, kissing my cheek then getting up and leaving with Dr. Robbins.

Dr. Torres took a couple of steps towards me, a comforting smile stretched upon her face. "Hey there, Rachel." She said, "can I check your wounds?" She asked, waiting for my nod of consent before lifting up my hospital gown to reveal the bandage that was wrapped around my torso. I grimaced as she unwrapped the bandage, glancing behind my shoulder towards the door. After doing this a couple of times, Dr. Torres stopped what she was doing, and she looked up at me and said. "Don't worry, your Mom isn't going to come back until I page Dr. Robbins."

I looked at her with a greatful smile. "Thanks." I softly said, "I just don't want her to see me like this…"

"Hey," She said, noticing the look in my face. "It's okay, I get it, I was in a car crash a while back, and I felt the same way, but see, everything's fine now." She said lifting her arms up and spinning, making me giggle a little before grimacing at the pain that it brought. Our attention quickly turned back to my torso, and carefully unwrapping the thick layer of bandages in silence. I soon felt a burst of cool air hit my torso and abdomen, but willed my tears to stay at bay as I kept my chin up, making sure my eyes didn't wander downwards.

"So," I said, trying to take my mind off of the pain, "You said you were in a car accident?"

"Yeah," Dr. Torres said "I was going with my girlfriend – I'm lesbian, by the way – to a B&B for the weekend before the baby was going to be born, and an 18-wheeler just came out of nowhere and hit our car, I went through a lot, but I'm okay, and so is Arizona –she's my wife now – and so is our daughter, Sophia." She said, showing me a picture.

"Aww!" I exclaimed, "She's so cute!"

"Yeah," Dr. Torres said, smiling down at the picture.

"You know, I have a friend – well, 2 actually – whose lesbian." I said, my mind drifting off to Brittany and Santana.

"Santana, right?" Dr. Torres said, interrupting my thoughts. "Yeah." I said, "How'd you know?"

"She's my niece" Dr. Torres said, re-applying my new bandage.

"Wow," I said, "That's amazing…You guys do look alike…" I said.

Dr. Torres laughed, "Alright, Rachel, we're done with applying your bandages, and I'll come check on you later. Just page me or Dr. Robbins if you need anything, okay?"

"kay." I responded before drifting back to sleep.

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. She's Not In A Coma, She's Sleeping!

-Rachel's POV-

"Do you think she can hear us?"

"Shut up, Kurt. She's not in a coma, she's sleeping!"

"Gosh, Mercedes, don't get your panties in a bunch!"

"White boy, you know I love you, but if you _ever _say that to me again, I will cut you!"

I rolled my eyes under my eyelids. Are they really doing this right now? I mean, like right now, in my hospital room, when i'm just starting to wake up from the wonderful sleep that was the result of a concoction of the many pain medicines I was on right now.

"Guys, stop it! I think she's about to wake up!" Noah said. Of course it would be Noah who would recognize that.

"Um, you guys. I've been awake for at least five minutes now," I said, opening my eyes "and just to clarify somethings, no, Kurt, I wasn't in a coma, just knocked out from all of the pain drugs that I was given." I looked up and saw the tiny look of horror or kurt's face, which, I have to admit, made me give a slight giggle, but that giggle was soon replaced with pain from my ribs and torso. I guess I must have grimaced or something because the next things I knew, Noah and everyone else was crowding around me, trying to make sure that I was okay and wan't dying.

"You guys, I'm fine. Really, I'm okay." I yawned. "What time is it anyways? I said, trying to look out the window, but the blinds were closed.

"It's 1 am." Finn said, leaning over Quinn's shoulder to give me a smile and a goofy smile.

"Wait," I said, suddenly confused, "Aren't visiting hours over?"

"Well, technically, yes," Said Santana walking in my room followed by Brittany who was in turn followed by Dr. Torres and Dr. Robbins, "but, if you're aunt works as one of the awesome orthopedic surgeons in the hospital and her patient is one of your closest friends, then no, Rach, visiting hours aren't over." She said, coming over to me and giving me a soft hug and a two kisses (one she said was from Brittany, but she said that no one wanted her to crush me anymore with one of her huge bear hugs.)

"So, how are you feeling?" Dr. Robbins asked as soon as the room quieted down. I looked around to see that the whole Glee club was there, their faces all pointed towards me, as if they were trying to read my mind to get the answer to the Doctor's question.

"Um, I uh..." I began, not really sure how much of my pain I wanted to reveal to my friends. "Where's my Mom?" I asked, "And Mr. Schue?"

"They're sleeping in the waiting room," Quinn said. "Do you want me to go and wake them up?"

"No, no" I replied, my voice soft and quiet, "I don't wanna wake them up, they really need their rest." I looked down when I felt a soft squeeze from Noah's hand and an expression on his face which I knew meant that he could see through my poker face. I gave him a squeeze back to let him know that I was okay.

"Well, we need to change Rachel's bandages, so..." Dr. Torres said, looking from me to Santana.

"Boys, get the hell outta this room, except for you, Puckerman, 'cause you're so whipped you wouldn't even be able to walk out of this room, and you, Hummel, 'cause I'm not even sure if you count as a Dude." Santana said, looking at me for conformation, to which I nodded and said that it would be fine.

"Okay Rachel," Dr. Robbins said, walking back in with a pretty girl with brown hair. "This is Dr. Grey, she's the resident assigned to your case."

"Hey you can just call me Lexie, it's just less formal." The doctor said, giving me a slight smile.

"Okay, then." I replied. "I'm-"

"-Rachel, yeah I know. I kinda have photographic memory and I memorized your chart." She said, an almost guilty look etched across her face.

"Oh." I said, a little shocked and confused, "Well, that must be cool. Having photographic memory and being a doctor. I'll bet it helped in Med School."

Lexie started laughing. "Well, yeah, I guess it helped, but the thing is, once you know, you _know."_ She said, making everyone else laugh, except for me, because I knew that I had to keep my laughing at bay otherwise I knew that all the pain would come back.

"Okay then, Rachel." Dr. Torres said, bringing everyone back to reality. "it's time to change those bandages."

"Okay..." I softly replied, not sure how bad the pain was going to be. I sat up with Noah supporting me and all of the other Glee girls and Kurt standing behind me. I could hear a collective gasp as the bandages came off and the bruises and scars began to show. Almost immediately, i felt my chin being lifted up so that my eyes were now level with Noah's. He started wiping away my tears with his hands No words were exchanged between the two of us, but it was almost like the rest of the world disappeared. I couldn't hear anything and it was like all I could see was him. Soon I was brought back to reality with the sudden burning sensation all around my ribs. I made the mistake of looking down to see what was going on. I couldn't even recognize my own skin. There wasn't a bit that wasn't covered with either a very dark colored bruise or a scar, or even in some places, bumps from breaks or fractures.

"Alright, I think we're done here." Dr. Torres said, giving me a sympathetic smile and leading Dr. Grey out, giving Dr. Robbins a kiss and Santana a big hug on the way out.

"Okay, Rachel." Dr. Robbins said. "This is where it's going to get a little difficult. When you were first brought into the hospital, theses injuries that you can see weren't the only things that were wrong with you. From whatever happened, you sustained a head injury. Nothing major," She said, noticing my freaked out look, "just some bruising, so we need to keep a close eye on it, just to make sure that it doesn't turn into anything major. We took you for a scan while you were sleeping, and thankfully, it seems like nothing's wrong, so I just want you to be aware of this and make sure that even while you're here in the hospital, you don't exert yourself too much and make sure you don't bang your head against anything, okay?" She said, giving me a squeeze on my arm. "And don't worry about anything else, okay? The doctors here are the best, and I'm not just saying that because I'm one of them. And you're in pretty good hands, and i'm not trying to brag, but I'm pretty awesome. Like, the one word that you could use to describe me in any area would be awesome, and you know, I'm not just saying that." Dr. Robbins finished off with a huge smile, almost as big as mine, but not quite as big, making everyone in the room laugh, taking way the tension for just a little bit.

"Thanks Dr. Robbins." I said as she left. "And thanks you guys...you know, for everything." I shyly said.

"Rach, we're your friends. Where else would we be?" Quinn exclaimed, running over to give me a soft hug "I was really worried, Rach. Don't you EVER do that to me again." She softly said into my ear so that no one else but myself and Noah could hear, and he was kind enough to pretend to be listening to what Finn was saying. I nodded, feeling her tears in my hair and gave her a soft promise that I would do my best.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I don't know how many people are still reading this, but yeah. I have no idea how often i'm going to be able to update this, but I'll do my best.**

**Please let me know if there is anything that you guys want to see in this story! I'm open to all suggestions! Thanks once again! :D**

**internationalgleek786**


	18. You Might Wanna Sit Down For This

-Noah/Puck POV-

"Yo, Puckerman, you feeling alright?" I looked up as I heard the voice of Finn standing in front of me.

"I-um, yeah, I guess." My voice came out rougher than I thought it would. It sounded almost like I hadn't been speaking for a very long time or like I needed to clear my throat. Rach would say that my voice was 'filled with emotion'

Rach. Oh, god, Rach. Rachel, my sweet, sexy, kind, smart, beautiful, helpful, happy, smiling, funny, adorable Rachel. My hot Jewish-American Princess, my _girlfriend_ was laying down in a hospital bed. Sick.

"Yo, DUDE!" I was thrown back into reality with the shout of Finn. "Why're you crying? Are you okay?"

I hadn't realized that I had been crying until now. "My girlfriend's in the hospital, dumbass. Do I _look _okay?" I looked up to see a hurt look in Finn's face.

"Look, I'm sorry, dude." I said, "I just…I don't know. I'm trying to deal with…you know, all of…this." I ended, spreading my arms around the hospital waiting room that I was currently situated in.

"I know, dude. And really, don't worry about it." Finn said, sitting down next to me and giving me a 'dude slap' on the back. "She's gonna make it through this. Both of you are going to make it through this."

"Yeah…" I sighed.

-Quinn POV-

"So, Rach," I said, sitting down, after everyone had left the room "tell me."

"Tell you what, Q?" She said looking away from me.

"What's the dish on your Mom an Mr. Schue?" I said giggling when I saw a smirk grace her face.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to keep it on the down-low, okay?" Rachel said, lowering her voice just a little bit.

"Keep what on the down-low?" Santana said, walking into the room, her HBIC smirk on her face.

"Okay, you guys have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?" Rachel said, scanning both of our faces.

"We promise." Santana and I said at the same time.

"Okay, well you know how my Mom and Mr. Schue were dating?" She said, as both Santana and I nodded. "Well, they're getting married!" She softly exclaimed.

"What?" We both shouted at the same time, but then said it again as Rachel quickly motioned for us to lower our voices.

"So when's the wedding?" Santana asked.

"I don't know," Rachel replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "You'd have to ask them. I have no earthly idea." After a second she again said "But it'll probably have to be soon, 'cause she's also pregnant."

Preggers, Ms. Corcoran? "Wow, Rach, that's… wow!" I said, a little shocked.

"I know, right…It seems kinda weird that Mr. Schue's gonna be a dad." She replied, "but he'd be a damn good one…And Shelby, she'd be a great mom…" She said, ending on a softer note. Santana and I shared a knowing glance.

"Rach, are you jealous of this baby?" I asked, opening up what Santana and I were thinking about. She studied our faces for a while before responding.

"I'm not jealous of her…or, it." She began, her hands fiddling with the sheets of her hospital bed, "It's just…I mean, it's weird." She said, finally looking up. "They're going to be my younger sibling. Like my little sister or brother, and I've never had one of those before. Not only that, but our lives are going to be completely parallel. That child is going to have a stable, normal family. It's going to have a loving father _and _mother. That child is going to have a mom." She finished, trailing off at the end of her sentence.

"Well," Santana said, breaking the silence that had overtaken the room. "I know one thing's for sure. That little child's gonna have the best big sister ever, am I right or what?" She said, making us all laugh. Santana and I sat there, just talking to Rachel for the next hour before the doctors came in and told us it was time for Rachel to rest, effectively ending visiting hours.

-Shelby POV-

"So, I was thinking that maybe you could be a bridesmaid." I said, just randomly out of the blue to Rachel as she was eating-more like moving around-the hospital food she had received.

"Really?" She asked, her face lighting up with the idea.

"Of course, silly!" I responded, "You're my daughter, Rach! You're in the wedding!" I laughed, relishing this moment with my daughter.

"So, Mom" Rachel said, ending our comfortable hug and silence, "you and Mr. Schue know that you're going to have to let the Glee club sing at your wedding, right?" I laughed, nodding my head in agreement. "I have so many ideas! It's going to be amazing! Have you picked a color scheme yet? What about a venue? Menu?" She looked shocked at seeing my face when I told her no. "Well, what about a date, then?" She asked, not willing to take no for an answer.

"How about in a month? As soon as Rach gets outta here." Will said, walking into Rachel's room and giving each of us a kiss on the forehead.

"Perfect!" Rachel exclaimed, while I just smiled, laughing at their eagerness. "That way mom won't be showing yet!"

Will and I shared a look, "Actually, Rach, I will." I said.

"According to the doctors, she's halfway through her second trimester." Will said, coming behind me and putting his hands on my stomach.

"Bu-but you're so tiny!" Rachel exclaimed, her eyes looking over my stomach in awe.

"I was smaller with you, Rach." I said, "You didn't start showing until my last trimester!" I said, starting to laugh.

"Rach, is something wrong?" I asked, quickly moving away from Will and right next to her bed where she kept on shaking her head with her eyes squeezed shut.

"I'm fine, you guys, just trying to get the image of you two…you know…more than three months ago! How did that even happen? I mean, like when…not how, I got an A in sex ed, you know."

"It was a one night stand, actually, and then we met again a couple of weeks ago." Will said, fatherly caressing Rachel's hair. She seemed oddly comfortable with that gesture, which surprised me.

"This is nice," Rachel said after the nurse came in and gave her some more pain meds and antibiotics "some real, quality family time."

Family time. Is it possible? I have a family now? I smiled and looked across at Will and Rachel who were cuddled on her bed. Will saw me looking and got up and came and hugged me as we both stared on at Rachel until Noah came in and requested some alone time with Rachel seeing as they she was waking up.

We walked out of the room heading to back home to get some clothes and things for us and Rachel when we were stopped by two police officers.

"Ma'am?" One of them asked, stopping me in our path. "I'm Officer Anthony DiNozzo, this is Officer Caitlyn Todd, we're from the Lima Police station. We received a call earlier today from a Miss. Santana Lopez, who said that there was an 'attack' at William McKinley High School involving your daughter, Miss. Rachel Berry, who is an emancipated minor. During the 'attack', a David Karofsky and Azimio Daniels attacked your daughter in which she suffered from a minor concussion, two broken ribs, two bruised ribs, and she had to have her appendix removed, is that correct?"

I was a little stunned and unable to answer, so Will answered for me "Um, yeah. That's right. I'm William Schuester, Rachel's history and Glee club teacher."

"And you're Miss. Corcoran's girlfriend, right?" Officer Todd said, smiling at the two of us.

"That's right." I said, allowing a giggle to slip from my mouth. Will noticed that I was still a little scared and nervous slipped his arm around my waist, resting it on my swelling bump while the other hand clasped my hand tight.

"You might want to sit down for this," Officer Todd said. Will and I shared a worried look before sitting down at a table across from the officers. "The two boy that attacked your daughter have been taken into police custody, when they were taken in, a blood test was given to them. They were both found to have traces of multiple drugs and alcohol in their systems, meaning that they were not acting under free will. Having said that, they have both admitted to hurting your daughter and as of doing so, they are being placed in Juvenile Hall until further notice when the Judge will decided what the next course of order will be."

We all sat in silence for a while until they got up to leave. "We'll just leave you to your thoughts then," they said, leaving their business cards with us. Will got up to shake their hands. "Rachel is very lucky to have a father like you, Officer Todd said. Will opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it.

"Yes. He's great." I said, standing up and slipping my hand into his, squeezing it tight.

**Well! Here you go! I hope you guys liked it, whoever was still there. Thank you for all of your reviews, they keep me going! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if there are any characters/storylines/songs, etc. that you want to see in this story and I'll do my best to put them in! Thank you so much, again, whoever's still here! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer - all mistakes are mine, enjoy! **

"You ready, Rach?" Will asked, glancing around the hospital room one last time.

"Yeah." Rachel, too, swept her eyes around the room - it had been a long couple of weeks for her - what with her fathers dying and then finding her mother (who was pregnant with her Glee club director's kid) and then getting beat up so badly that she needed to go to the hospital - which she was now getting out of, thank god.

"Rachieee!" Quinn's voice rang out from the end of the hall, eliciting a laugh form both Rachel and Will. Finally Quinn burst into the room, out of breath, a beautiful dress and tux in her hands. "I thought I might've missed you guys!" She exclaimed.

"Where else would we be, Quinnie?" Rachel teased her best friend while carefully taking the dress out of her grasp.

"Quinn, it's beautiful." Rachel said, her breath getting caught in her throat at the prospect of wearing this. It was a beautiful one-strapped gold dress that was tight on the top, but loosened up as it fell above her knees. "It's the right size, right?" Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed before responding.

"Of course it is, you know I'm the best!" It turned out that Quinn had a real knack for designing and stitching dresses - something that everyone found out when she came to the hospital with a new dress for Rachel to go over all of those bandages which were now thankfully gone.

"Alright, I'm gonna go," Will said, taking his Tux from Quinn and giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek and walking out. "See you guys in an hour?" He asked, pausing in the doorway.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Rachel said with a smile. Will left and the girls quickly changed before heading over to the hair salon to get all 'glammed-up' as Santana would say.

"Hey, Rach!" The firey Latina said, waving to the girls as they walked into the parlor.

"Lookin good, Lopez." Quinn said, quickly taking a picture of her hair in the foam rollers. Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Just wait until it's your turn, Fabray." She mumbled, turning her attention back to her girlfriend who was reading a magazine. The girls spent an hour at the salon before heading over to the park where the wedding would take place. They got there just in time to see Will walk up the aisle. The girls snapped a couple of photos before heading into the rooms set up for the bridal party.

"Mom," Rachel gasped, tearing up for the second time that day while looking at her Mom in the wedding dress. "You look stunning!"

"Thank you, baby," the older Corcoran said, pulling her oldest daughter closer. "I wasn't sure if I'd be showing yet, but I'm glad I'm not."

"Is that normal?" Mercedes asked, her head tilted sideways.

"Yup." Shelby said, tucking a stray piece of Rachel's hair behind her ear. "I was like this with Rachel, too. I didn't _really_ start showing until halfway though my last trimester. She was my little midget." Shelby affectionately tapped Rachel's nose before turning around to put her veil on.

"Told ya you were always a midget." Sanata joked, pulling Racehl into a hug. All too soon, the music started, signaling the bridal party to line up. The glee girls lined up with their respective others followed by Sue and Coach Bieste - who was Will's Maid of Honor and then Rachel - Shelby's 'Star of Honor - and Noah. Before walking out Rachel turned back to her mom one last time.

"I love you, Mommy." She said, pressing a chaste kiss to her mother's cheek.

"I love you, too, Star." She said, already tearing up. "This card is for you, okay. Look at it after." Rachel quickly dried both of their tears and nodded before turning around and giving her boyfriend a kiss then taking his elbow and walking out together. Once at the end of the aisle, they both went their separate ways and then turned back to see Shelby make her grand entrance. There was not a single dry eye in the room as Shelby walked down the aisle, her eyes transfixed on Will, both of their orbs never breaking contact. Finally, she reached the chuppah - Rachel and Shelby were both Jewish, after all - and took Will's hand.

Finally, after a very long service, the Rabbi there handed Will the glass, and within two seconds, the area erupted in cheers of "Mazel Tov!" The crowd clapped and Rachel ran over to her new family, tears streaming down everyone's cheeks.

"Congratulations!" She whispered in both their ears, none of them letting go of anyone. "I love Yeon guys so much, thank you for everything!" The family laughed and then hugged some more as the rest of their guests made their way over to the reception.

"Shelby!" A voice called out, breaking the family's little bubble.

"April!" Shelby exclaimed, running over to her best friend. Apparently, the two had starred in _Wicked _together, something that no one knew until a couple of days ago. As the two walked happily away, Will pulled Rachel into another big hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Rach. I love you so much!" Rachel chuckled a little; it wasn't often that she got to see the man get emotional.

"I love you too," she said, resting her head on his shoulder before softly saying, "Daddy." Will pulled back a little, looking for her nod of affirmation before crying some more and pulling her closer, showering her head with kisses.

After a while, everyone was enjoying themselves at the reception when Shelby came up to Rachel. "Hey, Rach," she said, pulling the girl closer to her. "I love you, star." She emotionally said. Rachel buried her face in her mothers neck too.

"Good day?" Will asked, pulling his wife and daughter into his arms.

"The best." Rachel said, glancing up at her family and then down to the card that her mother had given her earlier. It was second part of the card she had received all these years ago: _This is forever. _

Yes it is.

**WOW! It's been a journey, hasn't it? I know this might not have been the best story ever, but I just wanted to thank all of you for taking the time to read and review! You all mean so much to me and I hope you'll stick around for more stories! I think ****_ATY _****ends here, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be on the look out for some possible one-shots in this universe! Thank you all so much again for everything, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story!**


End file.
